Love Finally
by milify-star
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's turning things upside down. She'll be a friend, a sister, and even a love for a hard-hearted bad boy.
1. Kennedy Johnson

**This is my first Outsiders story so please don't be too harsh. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Kennedy Johnson moved into the house that nobody dared to move into. The house was on the border of the East side and the West side, the Social's territory and the Greaser's territory. It was when Ponyboy and Johnny were walking from school one day from school one afternoon when they saw furniture being moved into the once abandoned pale blue two story house with white faded shudders. They started to walk a little slower along the white picket fence that surrounded the lawn and protected it from trespassers. The only reason the house was as nice as it was with the picket fence and all was because of the fact it was partially on the Soc side. They probably hoped whoever lived there would be as rich and snobby as they were.

Johnny had spotted the young girl about 16 or 17 years old with long mahogany hair and a slightly tanned complexion first. Her eyes were a nice blue green and her posture made her seen more proper. She was blessed with a pretty, kind face and a slim yet somewhat curvy figure with average assets. By the looks of her, Johnny summed her up to be a Soc. By the looks of the belongings going into the house, she seemed middle class. She could go either way really.

"Hey." Kennedy smiled and greeted them. Ponyboy stopped abruptly and waved like the kind boy he was.

"Hey, you're new here." It was more of a statement than a question. Kennedy laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" She motion to the moving truck and laughed again. Ponyboy blushed from embarrassment and introduced himself.

"I'm Ponyboy Curtis," Then he motioned to Johnny, "And this is Johnny Cade." Kennedy smiled at their names and made her way over to the edge of her yard.

"Kennedy Johnson." She reached out her hand and shook theirs. The boys stayed for a couple of minutes and talked with Kennedy. They learned that she moved from Texas to Tulsa with her mom. She learned that Ponyboy had two brothers that he lived with because his parents died. Johnny didn't talk much.

"Come on Johnny, Darry'll kill me for being late again. He'll probably skin me alive for this." Johnny nodded in agreement. He knew how protective Darry was.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you two late." Kennedy apologized but Pony waved it away.

"Don't worry about it Kennedy, Darry would pick on me for something anyways."

"Will I see you two again soon?" She asked the two boys hopefully.

"Well, what school do you go to?"

"Actually I'm going to go to Will Rogers on Monday." Pony's eyes lite up at the news.

"Us too, maybe we can meet up sometime." Kennedy furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You boys don't look old enough to be going to high school."

"I skipped a grade and Johnny here is 16."

"Oh, well, maybe we can meet up." The boys said goodbye and walked away leaving Kennedy to finish unpacking.

* * *

**I'll update soon. You might not like it yet but it'll get rolling soon. We've all gotta start somewhere right?**

**REVIEW and tell me how you like it!**


	2. Breakfast with Dallas

Kennedy's P.O.V

"Done!" I plopped down onto my freshly made bed and sighed. It had taken me all day and most of the night but, finally, I single handedly finished unpacking and furnishing our house. My mom was off with her controlling, creepy boyfriend Stanford. He's the reason we moved from Texas in the first place. Mom didn't like long distance relationships so instead of breaking it off when Stanford moved out here to Sand Springs, Oklahoma for his 'sister', she followed him. She found the most decent house in our price range which happened to be a whole town over from Sand Springs. She warned me that she would have to stay periods of time because driving from town to town would be tiring, costly, and too time consuming. I guess it doesn't matter though, I like feeling independent.

I looked at the clock that sat next to me. 11:35, almost midnight. I had cleaned, arranged, and furnished the whole house. Just thinking about all the work made me tired and I fell asleep pretty much instantly.

.:+:.

When I woke up I took a shower and got dressed in a nice white skirt and an ocean blue tank top. After putting on my white flat slippers and grabbing some money mom left, I headed out the door. First things first, breakfast then grocery shopping. When I was riding down here from the hotel in our Ford Thunderbird, I think I past a diner. It was along the west end so I started that way. Slowly, I made my way down the street and started day dreaming.

_I wonder where Ponyboy and Johnny live; Ponyboy said that they lived on the west end somewhere. _

When I dropped my daydream I saw the diner across the street and made my way over. It had The Dingo on the top of it in big, old, red letters. As I walked in I noticed that it was nearly empty with the exception of an elderly couple sitting at the end of a row of booths. Not too surprising seeing that it was 9 AM on a Saturday morning.

"Morning!" A woman whose nametag said "Wanda" greeted me from behind the counter. She had on too much makeup and looked a bit easy but her eyes were still kind.

"Good Morning." I slid onto a single stool in front of the counter and looked at the menu for a bit.

"Can I have some eggs and bacon with some toast please?" Wanda scribbled down my order while she smacked gum.

"Sure darling." She walked back to the kitchen and gave the order. As I waited the door of the diner walked in and a couple of rowdy boys came in. They were reckless with greased up hair and foul language, typical 'bad boys'. Suddenly one of them started talking loudly.

"Look at the broad at the counter boys. I'd love to squeeze some of that." They all started howling with laughter like maniacs while my face turned tomato red with embarrassment. I was pretty much back to my normal shade when, unexpectedly, one of the boys came up behind me so his lips were next to my ear.

"What's a pretty Soc like you doing over here on this side of town?" I shrugged him off my shoulder and turned my head towards him and looked him up and down. He had blond hair and blue eyes, classic. I looked forward and saw my food coming out.

"Well that depends on what you mean by 'Soc' and 'this side of town." Wanda sat my plate down on the counter in front of me.

"Thank you." She nodded and sat down my silverware. I started eating and tried to ignore the boy but he just wouldn't go away.

"Tell me something sweetheart, did your momma or daddy pay for this nice shirt you're wearing and," He put his hand on my ribcage and slowly started going up towards my bosom. "The garment _under_ it?"

My mouth dropped a little as I roughly shoved his hand away from me.

"I don't believe that I know or much less like you enough to have you touch me at all." I turned back to my food and started eating. The boy sat in the stool next to me with his back on the counter so he could look at my face.

"Well I was just asking a question." He mockingly acted innocent while I tried to consume as much as I could in one mouthful without choking so I could scurry out of there.

"Can I have a Coke please?" I asked with my mouthful. Wanda went to get me my drink while I tried to chew. I looked at the guy who was watching me gorge on food with a surprised look on his face. Without stopping myself I laughed, mouthful and everything. I covered my mouth and snickered. Wanda got back with my drink in seconds and I took it from her and chugged the whole thing. When I was done I slammed the glass on the counter and giggled.

"Well, never saw a girl do that before." I laughed again and put some money on the table for my food.

"First time for everything huh?" He shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. "What's your name anyhow big shot?"

"Dallas Winston. Or just plain Dally." I shook my head.

"Well don't say it like that, I might not believe you." Dally glanced at me sideways and went back to finding what I assumed to be a light. "I'm Kennedy Johnson by the way." He grunted a little and kept searching his pockets. Beginning to feel like a bother, I slid off my chair and walked towards the East side. I saw the grocery store about a block away when I was driving. My mind started thinking while my feet were moving. I wonder what a Soc is and a Greaser and all that stuff Dally was talking about. Dally called me Soc but what does that mean? Maybe I'll find out soon.

Much to my surprise, I did.


	3. The Nightly Double

**Hey guys, I'm really sad because I'm not getting any reviews but for now, I'm taking story alerts and favorite story add ons as inspiration. **

* * *

I got the bare essentials from the grocery store and came out with my arms filled with two brown bags. Walking back to my house I noticed that more people were coming out now that it was getting later in the day. Walking down the street, I noticed a group of boys like the ones at the diner. They were probably all talk no action so I just kept walking and past them without a second thought.

"Hey there sugar where you going?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "Oh look guys she's ignoring me. You think you're too good Soc?"

There's that word again, I wonder what it means? I kept walking as I wondered though; I stride to shy away from danger.

"Hey!" One of the boys with dark hair and even darker eyes grabbed my arm and turned me around quite roughly I might add. So roughly I almost dropped my bags. I tried to pull my arm out of his hold but he had a vice grip on me.

"Let go." I said firmly. I was scared but I didn't show it. The boy smiled wickedly and pulled me closer to him.

"Or what?" I hadn't thought about that.

"Or I'll… I'll…" I couldn't think of anything so I did what I always knew to do. I drove my knee up into his… family jewels as hard as I could and made my escape. I ran until I turned the corner onto my street.

"That was really something." I almost jumped out of my skin at the voice. I turned around and, to my relief it was just Johnny Cade.

"Oh, it's just you. You saw that?" He nodded and walked towards me more.

"You need some help with those?" I looked down at my groceries and nodded my head.

"Sure." Johnny took a bag and began to walk with me.

"You've got some nerve Kennedy." I laughed and shook my head as we approached my house.

"Nah, I was scared silly." Johnny scoffed and pulled out a cigarette.

"You sure didn't show it." We walked up to my gate finally and looked at each other.

"Can you help me with these Johnny? You don't have to if you don't want to though." Johnny shrugged and agreed to it. He held the groceries while I unlocked the door and let him in. After closing the door and directing Johnny to the kitchen, we put up the groceries.

"Can I ask you a question Johnny?" He tensed up a little along with some hesitation but eventually nodded.

"What's a Soc?" He looked a bit relieved but answered the question all the same.

"That's what we call the rich kids from the East side. They're mean and look at us Greasers like we belong on the bottom of their shoes."

"And I'm guessing that Greasers are the exact opposite. Lower class kids from the West side?" Johnny nodded. "Well, I went to Dingo's and this guy asked me what a Soc like me was doing on this side of town. I'm not rich and I technically don't live on the East side. How do I count as a Soc?" Johnny examined me a minute before answering.

"It's definitely you're style. Most Greaser girls show lots more skin." I rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just dress like a Soc." Johnny smirked some and helped me finish the groceries.

"So where's your mom?" The question caught me off guard so I acted as if I didn't understand.

"What do you mean?" I turned my back towards Johnny and put the milk in the fridge.

"I mean, I haven't seen her around… at all. Does she work?" My mom has a bad habit of working here and there. She just works for money and to support the house and everything.

"She's just not here right now. She's kind of on a business trip." I don't want people to think mom leaves me for her boyfriend even though she does. I looked back at Johnny who was now watching me curiously.

"Oh." I don't know if he knew I was lying but if he did he didn't show it. The rest of the groceries were put away in silence except for the occasional, "where does this go?" When we were finished, I sighed and looked around. This was pretty much what I had planned for today.

"So, Johnny, care to hang out with me today?" Johnny looked up from his usual downcast glance.

"Are you sure? Being seen with a Greaser like me pretty much ruins your chance of being a Soc." I shrugged.

"So what? They'll get over it." I grabbed a couple of dollars just in case and started to the door with Johnny.

.:+:.

"So we're going to Ponyboy's?" I asked Johnny as we passed another group of unruly boys. Instinctively I+ hooked my arm in Johnny's. He chuckled a bit and kept walking.

"It's not that bad." I looked at him and saw the blush on his cheeks. How adorable.

"Well not anymore." It was my turn to chuckle now at the sight of Johnny's ruby cheeks.

.:+:.

"Here" Johnny pointed to a house coming up with a fence around the yard. It was old and rundown but not enough to actually collapse. Johnny opened the gate and I followed him to the door where, much to my surprise, he kindly let himself in. I hesitantly followed him inside while he called out.

"Anyone here?" Almost immediately we heard a response.

"Living room!" The voice sounded oddly familiar as we walked into the living room. There were three boys sitting around watching Mickey Mouse. One of them had sideburns, one had gorgeous movie star looks, and one I noticed as Dallas Winston.

"Who's the pretty girl Johnnycakes?" The one with the sideburns asked first. I was about to introduce myself when someone interrupted.

"You're that Soc from this morning, Kennedy or something like that." We all looked at Dally. I nodded to confirm his previous statement.

"Yeah, I'm Kennedy Johnson. I just moved in yesterday. Dallas _kindly_ introduced himself this morning during my breakfast.

"Well, I'm Two Bit and that's Soda." The one with the sideburns said as he pointed at himself then the gorgeous boy in the armchair. If there was one thing correct about the Greasers statement was that they sure did love their hair grease. The one named Soda stood and came in front of me, holding out his hand.

"Hey there little lady." I blushed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" Johnny quietly spoke up. Soda answered before anyone from the kitchen.

"Darry's at work, Pony went to the library and Steve's working a couple extra shifts to save enough money to buy Evie something nice for her birthday." I wanted to say how cute that was but these were supposed to be big tough hoods. Johnny went and sat next to Dally on the couch so I took his lead and sat on the couch too. Unfortunately I had to sit on the other side of Dally where he sized me up unnervingly. We all stayed quiet and watched the mouse nonetheless. I'm pretty sure I was the only one who found this awkward. Suddenly Dallas leaned close to me and whispered.

"You know, you're the first Soc we've had in this house before." I turned towards him and also leaned in to whisper quietly.

"I'm not a Soc." I told him informatively. Soda walked back into the living room with a plate holding a huge piece of chocolate cake. My mouth watered a little but then I realized Dally had asked me something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Then what are you?" I turned my head back to the TV for a second before answering.

"A girl. Just a girl." He smiled and shook his head.

"You're a Soc." I shook my head.

"I don't think so. Say it how many times you want but I'm not. If I was, would I be in a Greaser's house?" Dally looked back at the TV and so did I. We were in silence again for about five minutes before Dally leaned over again.

"So you're just a girl huh?" I nodded and kept watching the cartoon. Soon after that Soda announced he was going to work and Two Bit claimed that if Soda was at the DX then blondes would be too. I watched them leave before I turned and looked at Dally and Johnny.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Dally looked at me and got a glint of mischievousness in his eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Johnny came in first.

"We can go to a movie tonight at the Nightly Double." I agreed and Dallas invited himself.

Tonight will be fun.

.:+:.

"Aren't you going to pay?" I asked Dallas as we came to a stop over by a fence with a hole in it in front of the Nightly Double. Dally laughed and as he climbed through the hole.

"Pay!" He laughed like he hadn't heard anything so funny in his life. I rolled my eyes and turned to Johnny.

"I'm going to go pay for my ticket, you coming?" H e thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"I better go catch up with Dally." I nodded in understanding before we parted. I stood in line behind some girls in short skirts that barely covered anything and in front of some nicely dressed girls and their boyfriends. It was finally my turn to pay and I held out a dollar. While I waited for my change I looked around. There were Greasers and Socials everywhere. Why would you even come to the same place if you don't like each other? I got my fifty cents back and started walking so I could find Johnny and Dallas. I found the two of them by a car talking to a group of girls.

"I haven't seen you in a while Dally." One of the girls giggled.

"Well I was here and there okay?" the girl giggled again and I promise my gag reflex came on. Coming up Johnny, I avoided the situation in front of me and whispered to Johnny.

"Want to go get something to drink?" Johnny nodded looking relieved.

"Yeah." We walked away and went to the concession stand. It wasn't as full as it probably usually was. We got our popcorn and coke and I paid for it. We walked towards the seats after deciding not to go back to those girls and Dallas. We sat in the first row of seats and there were only a few people behind us.

"It's the last showing of this movie, everyone's seen it already." Johnny explained. We stopped talking and watched the movie for a while. It was, in truth, dreadfully commercial with all the love triangles and such.

"So, I see everyone else picking up girls, why not you and Ponyboy?" Johnny blushed hard at the question and I had to laugh a little.

"I wouldn't want to date a Greaser girl and every other girl wouldn't take another look at me much less become interested in me as a boyfriend." I shook my head.

"I would take a second look at you." Johnny blushed again and we continued to watch the movie. At intermission I announced that I was getting more snacks and headed to the concession stand. The line had become longer now that it was later in the evening. I waited and started thinking.

Where had Dally gone? It only took me a few seconds to figure out.

* * *

**I decided that I just might not post again unless I get a reveiw or two. If I were you, I would reveiw! (Lol, that ryhmed!)**


	4. First Aid

**Hola! I am not going to force you to reveiw unless one day I change my mind. So, I hope you reveiw, but favorites and alerts are okay too.**

* * *

There was a big commotion from outside the concession stand and a large crowd of people helped move me to the front where I saw a horrible fight going on. There were fists flying and you could hear the person who was getting hit. I looked a little closer and realized who it was.

"Dallas?" Johnny soon came to my side and watched.

"We have to do something!" Johnny shook his head and clarified.

"If you jump in, the chances of you getting hurt are higher." I reluctantly watched the fight until the owners of the movies told them to break it up or leave. The one Dally was fighting looked familiar to me which was surprising because I had literally only been out for one day.

"Hey Kennedy, isn't that the guy you hurt today?" Johnny noticed the boy too and I recognized that he was right. It was the same boy. Dally walked over to us with a busted lip and some various cuts and bruises.

"Let's go." He didn't wait for us to answer before walking away. Johnny immediately started walking after him and so did I. I didn't want to stick around anyways. We were walking in silence for a bit while I recognized the path we had taken to get here was the one we were taking back to Ponyboy's. I looked over at Dally and a cut above his eyes left a blood trail running down his face.

"Shouldn't we try to get you cleaned up or something?" My concern was evident in my voice.

"Whatever." That was the only response I got from him. Johnny jut looked between us and kept walking. We reached Ponyboy's house and, once again, everyone just stepped inside.

It was almost empty except I noticed Ponyboy was at the table doing some homework.

"Hey Ponyboy." He looked up at me and was shocked at first before smiling.

"Hey Kennedy. I'm surprised to see you here." I smiled and Ponyboy's eyes directed to Dally. "What happened to you?" Dallas pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Got in a fight with some kid who tried to act tough. He ain't hard." Dally went into the living room without another words besides some mumbles.

"Well the first aid kits in the bathroom like always." Johnny went to retrieve the kit and I decided to go to the living room so I wouldn't have to distract Ponyboy from his work. Dally was sitting on the couch taking drags of his cigarette I sat down next to him and there was an awkward silence, at least for me. I leaned back on the couch and started to unintentionally bounce my knee up and down. After a minute a hand landed on my knee and made it stop. I looked up and Dally was glaring at me.

"That's annoying as hell." I didn't pay attention to his words as much as the fact his hand was still on my bare knee. Before any other action could take place.

"I have the first aid kit but Darry usually does this stuff so I don't know…" I sat up rather quickly and volunteered.

"I'll do it." Johnny looked at Dally for confirmation but Dally just shrugged.

"Alright." Johnny handed me the kit and I asked if we could move to the bathroom because I couldn't see anything in the dim living room. Dally sat upon the closed lid of the toilet and I sat on the edge of the bathtub. I asked Johnny if he could get me a warm, damp towel and as he left I tried to sum up where I would start on Dally's face.

"You're pretty tough; I guess this is nothing right?" Dally shrugged.

"It's always something but I have had worse." I nodded in understanding and opened the first aid kit so I could do something with my hands rather than fiddle with my skirt.

"Why are you so awkward around me?" Dallas finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully and got out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls. Johnny came back into the bathroom with the towel and I got to work. I gently wiped the blood from Dally's face before anything. I sat the towel down when I was finished and gladly saw there were only three cuts on Dally's face. One was rather large but it would heal. I started dabbing his face with alcohol and immediately after the first touch of the liquid to Dally's face I heard a groan and smiled some.

"Don't tell me treacherous Dallas Winston can't handle alcohol." Dally glared at me and clenched his jaw while I finished up. All the cuts needed were a few bandages and the medical treatment was over.

"So is that all or are there more cut somewhere?" Dally shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." I nodded.

"Okay. Are you sure?" Dally nodded briefly and took out a cigarette. I started to gather everything and throw them away since we were done.

"Why'd you want to help me anyways?" I shrugged.

"I guess it was just the right thing to do. I don't know, I like helping people." Dally scoffed and took a drag of his cigarette. I swear I'll get second hand smoke before anything else kills me.

"You're too nice to be a Greaser."

"And too poor to be Social." I look Dallas straight in the eye. "I don't exactly know what your fascination is with whether I'm a Greaser or a Social is but it's really starting to bug me." Dally just looked me with a smirk.

"You can try to be hard all you want _Miss_. _Kennedy _but nobody talks to me like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Guess what Dallas, I just did." With that I left the bathroom. I was about halfway down the hall and heading for the stairs when I was spun around. Dally was looking at me with eyes full of anger and… desire?

"I don't know who you think you are-" He started but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Well that goes for both of us, who do you think you are?" Dally just glared at me and I glared back. Suddenly the front door slammed from downstairs breaking up our stare down. I turned and walked downstairs before anything else could happen.

Even though we were practically biting each other's heads off, something about fighting with Dallas Winston made him attractive.

Oh Boy.

* * *

**I would really like a reveiw.**


	5. My House

**Thank you all for the great reveiws! I almost had heart attack though because some of them said I don't like them first but then continued to say you did. lol.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Downstairs I saw that it was Soda and another boy, who I later learned was Steve, that slammed the door. Johnny and Two Bit left after a while and Steve fell asleep on the recliner. Now it was just Soda, Dally, Ponyboy, and I.

"I think it's getting pretty late." I stood up from my position on the couch and stretched a little. It was one in the morning according to the clock on the wall. "I guess I'll be heading home." I started for the door but I was called back.

"Wait Kennedy, you can't walk these streets alone." I looked at Soda expecting him to offer to walk me home but surprisingly yet sorry to say, Dallas offered.

"I'll take her." We told everyone goodbye and walked out the door, starting our walk to my house. We were mostly silent the whole way. When I got to my house, Dallas walked me to the door and stayed while I unlocked the door. I turned to Dally hoping he would walk away but I'm just not that lucky so I had to do the polite thing.

"Would you like to come inside?" Dally looked taken aback at the question but walked in after me anyways. He probably wanted to name me a Soc again.

"Nice house." He whispered. He probably thought Mom or someone would be upstairs sleeping. I turned on the lights and turned to him.

"No need to whisper, it's just us." He raised an eyebrow at me and I completely avoided his questioning glance as I sat on the couch. My living room was basically and array of different colors of burgundy. The couches were dark burgundy, the area rug was light burgundy, and everything else was the same or somewhere in between. The only white thing was the walls.

"Where's your parents?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Well you certainly don't beat around the bush do you?" Dally shrugged.

"Not really." I sighed and looked forward. Should I lie or tell the truth. As if my mouth had a mind of its own, it quickly decided for me.

"My mom's away on business." I barely got a moment's rest before he fired another question at me.

"What about your dad?" Completely caught off guard by the question, I slowly turned to look at Dally who had sat down in an armchair next to the couch and was currently getting out another cigarette. I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to him

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to ask so many questions?" I snatched the cigarette out of his mouth before he could even light it. He stood up to his full height and towered over me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to take what's not yours?" He snatched the cigarette back from me and stuck it in his mouth, lighting it.

"Don't smoke in my house." Apparently my frustration amused him because he mockingly blew a puff of smoke into my face. I waved my hands in front of my face and coughed some before getting a hold of myself and glaring at him.

"I knew people like you in Texas. You think you're so tough and cool and you never care about anyone besides yourself. You think you can do absolutely everything you want but guess what, you can't. Now get out!" I motioned at the door to get my point across. Dally just smirked at me and took a drag.

"Who's going to make me?" I growled in frustration and clutched my fist.

"Why are you so difficult?" Dally shrugged and sat back down in the armrest.

"Why are you so, simple?" He asked in the same voice as I did. He was mocking me. He liked seeing me upset. I decided to give up on it.

"If you want to sleep here you can have the couch. If not, show yourself out." Without another word I turned off the light and went upstairs leaving Dally in the dark.

.:+:.

The next morning I woke up with a yawn and a stretch. Lazily, I got out of bed and slipped on some house slippers before walking downstairs. Walking past the living room, I didn't notice the figure lying on my couch.

"Morning." I let out a terrified shriek. Dallas's face popped up from the behind the back of the couch and he grimaced at my scream.

"Oh shut it will you? You're the one that said that-" I straightened up and cut him off once again.

"I know what I said." Dally rolled his eyes and got off the couch. I didn't think he would actually stay when I said he could. Who does that?

"You _really_ need to stop interrupting me." He came and stood in front of me. "Nice pajamas." I looked down at my sweatpants and tank top and blushed.

"Whatever." I turned and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Not feeling like cooking, I took a box of cereal from the pantry and got a bowl.

"Want some?" I asked Dally who was leaning against the door frame watching me walk around. It was very unsettling, for me anyways.

"Nah, the Curtis's always have breakfast in the morning." I raised my eyebrows as I poured milk into my bowl of cereal.

"So, do you and the gang all live at the Curtis's house or something?" I sat down at the table and started eating.

"Pretty much. I'll walk you there when you're finished wasting time." I rolled my eyes at him for what seemed like the millionth time since I've known him.

"I'm sorry I feel that _eating_ is a waste of time. And here I was thinking I had my priorities in order." I sarcastically responded to him and hurriedly finished eating. Then I went upstairs and showered, got dressed in my usual attire, a skirt and shirt with flat slippers, and met Dally at the door. He looked me up and down and shook his head. I opened the door and started walking out the door with him on my heels.

"Soc." I scoffed and retorted without turning around.

"Greaser." Dally chuckled and just kept walking towards the Curtis's.

I guess I would be spending most of my time with these boys since I don't know anyone else. But you know what, I _so_ did not mind.

* * *

** I have a big prom like event today, wish me luck. I hope everything will go smoothly.**


	6. First Day at will Rogers

**I got a reveiw saying that that person wished that my chapters were longer and (no offence) but I consider my chapters pretty long if you compare them to other stories so I won't be writing longer chapters. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday went by smoothly. I watched all of the boys play football and tackle each other. I met Ponyboy's other brother Darryl or Darry for short. He was muscular and tall, it was kind of intimidating. Dally once again walked me home but this time I really did kick him out.

It's now Monday morning and I was getting ready for my first day of school. Every first day is scary for me. I'm kind of shy believe it or not. I decided to take the car and not the bus today so I drove myself to school. When I got to Will Rogers I immediately headed to the office to find my classes. I had Science class first then Reading, Math, Physical Education, Lunch, Art, Social Studies and Language Arts. Today was going to be long.

In my first period I had to stand up and introduce myself to the class. I blushed the whole time of course. Then, I got paired up with a lab partner. Her name was Marcia. She was very funny and reminded me of Two Bit. We had started a small conversation with her while she explained what we were doing.

"So where do you live?"

"Um, not far from here, I live by those train tracks." Marcia looked up from her text books and at me.

"Really? That blue house?" I nodded and she smiled. "I didn't think anyone would into there. It's so border lined if you know what I mean." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So have you met anybody near you yet?"

"Yeah, I've met the Curtis boys and Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston and-" Marcia cut me off before I finished.

"Did you say Dallas Winston?" I nodded once again and Marcia exhaled rather loudly. "Wow, he's a tough guy ain't he? I've never talked to him but I hear he's a pretty hard guy. He's broken people's ribs before." That's how the rumors about Dallas Winston spread to me. I listened intently at what she had to say while studying our chapter. Dallas sure wasn't innocent especially when it came to girls.

After that I had second period with Marcia so she walked me to class. I got to sit by her again so I wasn't so lonely. I got a novel the class was reading and Mrs. Jones, our teacher, said I was only a day or so behind. I didn't have math with Marcia but I did meet a new friend, Alan. He lived near me but he was still on the East side. We talked throughout the period about each other. I didn't have P.E with Marcia or Alan so I was by myself. I talked briefly with a girl named Cherry but we didn't really talk a lot. She was more of a social popular type of chick. It was finally lunch and I couldn't be happier, today was not easy.

.:+:.

As I sat outside for lunch I thought about my classes. I loved my Science and Math classes, Reading was okay but P.E was awful. I'm not the least bit athletic. What can I say, I'm too feminine. I was so busy thinking that I didn't see Ponyboy approach me so when he sat down I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Oh! Ponyboy don't do that!" I lightly hit his arm as he chuckled.

"Sorry, you didn't answer when I said your name."

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Ponyboy hesitated before responding.

"Soda and Steve don't come to school; they work at the DX gasoline station. Johnny's out by Dally's car, we usually go to the Dingo for lunch and to the DX to talk to the guys. I came over here to ask if you wanted to come." I looked down at my red apple and nodded.

"Sure, I'll come." Ponyboy led me to Dally's black Buick sitting in the parking lot. Dally was leaning against his car smoking a cigarette or "cancer stick" as I've heard him call them. Johnny was standing next to him talking about something. They saw us coming and Johnny smiled while Dally merely looked me up and down.

"Well don't you look cool?" Ponyboy and Johnny climbed in the back and Dally chuckled.

"Don't you look Socy?" I rolled my eyes and climbed in the passenger's seat as Dally climbed in the driver's seat and started up the car.

"Don't you know anymore adjectives that don't revolve around Soc?" Dally shrugged and drove on.

.:+:.

If I could tell you one fact about Dallas Winston, it would be that he _loves_ to drive and he loves to drive _fast_. We got to the Dingo in a quarter of the time of what it would take if I had driven and I'm not even a slow driver. We got out and walked into the restaurant I had been in just a few days before for breakfast. We sat at a booth and picked up a menu. I sat on the same side as Dally and in front of Johnny who was next to Ponyboy. We got menus and looked at them for a moment while chatting.

"So how's your first day so far Kennedy?" Johnny asked me quietly. I shrugged my shoulders a little.

"It's alright I guess. I bet if I didn't have you guys then I would be so much worse off." The same waitress, Wanda, came to take our orders. I got a hamburger and a coke while everyone else got cheeseburgers. I leaned back and listened to Ponyboy and Johnny's conversation. Dally pulled out a cigarette and offered me one.

"No thanks." He took one and put the rest away before lighting his. Our food came and we immediately started eating. Ponyboy and Johnny started a conversation about the latest book Ponyboy had read so I began to talk with Dally.

"I don't think I have any of your classes." Dally snorted and swallowed a French fry.

"Nobody has my classes." My eyebrows furrowed for a second in confusion before I registered what he meant.

"Oh. Too cool for school huh?" Dally clicked his tongue and cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Nah, I'm really just helping everyone out. I don't like anyone there and no one there likes me. I don't want to be there and no one wants me to be there. What's the point of me going under those circumstances?"

"Well, don't you like me?" The question slipped out before I could completely think it over. I looked down at my plate and ate a fry then looked back up at him. He was watching me with a slightly surprised expression. After a second he was back to his old self as he put out his cigarette, lit a new one, and shrugged.

"You're alright." Somehow, that small comment meant a lot coming from him.

"Well, if you go to school again, you'll have me then." Dally just looked at me again and faint hint of a smirk came onto his mouth.

"Whatever." We finished eating and headed to the DX. Soda was pumping gas into a rundown looking car when we pulled up. As the car pulled away we got out and greeted him.

"Hey Soda." I waved and walked over to him along with everyone else.

"Hey Kennedy. Y'all come inside." We followed his lead and walked inside the gas station.

"How's your first day?" Soda asked while sitting on a stool.

"It's alright I guess." Steve walked in with grease smears on his face and a former white towel in his hands.

"School sucks man. I can barely stand it. Then there's all those Socs." He gave a fake shudder and nodded towards me.

"You'd fit in though." I rolled my eyes and saved my breath. No use repeating myself over and over again. I'm not a Soc no matter what they say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dally came up beside me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Kennedy here says she's not a Soc but she's not a Greaser either. She's, she's just a girl." I sighed at his mock defense and shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

"Darlin' don't be mad." I ignored him as he laughed with Soda and Steve while I sat beside Ponyboy in a booth.

"Is he always like this?" Ponyboy nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Well I'm glad two of you aren't like that." I smiled at him and Johnny. Johnny blushed and Ponyboy laughed. We spent a couple more minutes there before I forced Dally to take us back to school.

The rest of the school day was a bit boring but it was still exciting overall. I got to paint in Art class and the teacher Mr. Geoff was very… interesting. Social Studies was the boring part, we stop in the Industrial Revolution period in every Social Studies class I have ever had even though they swear we'll get to the present. Since it's the middle of the school year we're only on the American Revolution. Language Arts was harder than ever. Grammar was never my strong point.

After school, Ponyboy and Johnny offered to walk home with me but, remembering I had a car, I offered them a ride home. I pulled out the parking lot and started our drive home.

"So Johnny, are you going to your house or the Curtis's?" I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Johnny glance at Ponyboy before answering.

"Ponyboy's house." I nodded and made my way to their house. Dally was sitting outside smoking when I pulled up. Ponyboy and Johnny got out and waved goodbye as Dally walked up to my rolled down window.

"Only Socs have cars in high school." I chuckled this time because I knew he was just trying to pester me this time.

"Well then maybe I should just become a Soc so you'll be satisfied." Dally shook his head.

"You'd never survive in their dog eat dog world." I shrugged.

"I don't care. Plus, they'd never let me in anyways."

"Why's that?" Dally questioned me.

"Because I've talked to some pretty tough Greasers." Dally nodded.

"That's true." We sat silently and I thought that he would leave but there was something obviously on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He discarded his cigarette and leaned into the car farther than he had before. I raised my eyebrows and leaned back a tad.

"Do you want to uh…," His voice got gruff as he talked quieter like someone was going to hear him. "Uh, go to the movies Friday?"

I looked him in the eyes and he stared back at me.

"Um," I thought about what Marcia said and didn't know if I should say yes or not. "Like on a date?" Dally coughed and stood up straight angrily.

"Never mind, forget I asked." He lit a cigarette and walked towards the Curtis's house. I unclipped my seatbelt quickly and got out the car.

"Dally, stop acting silly and come here." He turned around but didn't walk towards me so I came up to him.

"I never said no." He grinned and looked down at me.

"So it'll be me and you on Friday night at the Nightly Double?" I shook my head.

"Oh no." He raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"We go on Friday night to the Nightly Double but with two of our closest friends, Ponyboy and Johnny." Dally grimaced at the condition and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Why would I agree to that?" I smiled.

"I've heard about you Dallas Winston. I'm not going with you someplace at night alone. Plus," I ran a finger down his broad chest that was covered by a skin tight shirt that showed his muscles. "You want to go out with me and vice versa." Dally's eyes glazed for a second but he came back to reality.

"You're not as good as you represent." I laughed.

"I try not to be." I walked back to my car and left. I was going out with Dallas on Friday. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**I'm gonna try to update one more time before I go off to New York for 5 days starting Thursday. I won't have a computer for those five days so... sorry. Reveiws will help me write. :)**


	7. The Date Part I

**New York was fantastic! I loved it. I even loved the subways. Didn't want to come back but now I get to write for you all. :D**

* * *

I practically counted the seconds until Friday. I don't know why I was so excited. From what Marcia told me, Dally wouldn't get serious with anyone. It was Friday morning and I headed to school. I immediately headed to Science when I got there. Marcia was already there talking to a boy by our combined desk.

"You're so cute in the morning." The boy told her making Marcia blush and giggle. I sat my books down and quietly sat down.

"Hey Kennedy." Marcia managed to see me anyways. I turned to her and smiled.

"Good Morning Marcia." I looked at the boy and waved a little. "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Randy, Marcia's boyfriend." I shook his extended hand.

"I'm Kennedy Johnson, Marcia's friend." He nodded.

"Yeah, Marcia talks about you a lot." I blushed a little at the thought of being talked about and opened my Science book.

"Kennedy," I looked up at the sound of my name, "We were wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. A bunch of us are going to the country club." Marcia asked me hopefully. For some reason I felt like I really wanted to go but I would never blow off my other friends.

"I have plans tonight with some friends but if it was any other day I would say yes." Her eyes looked understanding and then they lit up again.

"Well we're going to a party at Bob Sheldon's house next weekend. Do you want to come?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can make it." Marcia grinned brightly and turned back to Randy.

"You've got to get to class." He gave her a kiss and left.

"Maybe we can get you a date to that party." I shook my head.

"I don't think so." Marcia ignored me and started listing names of people I knew, only heard of, and have never even knew existed.

By lunch time I was feeling the need for a nice ice cold coke. I walked to the parking lot to find Dally once again next to his car and Johnny and Ponyboy nowhere to be found.

"Where's the rest of the peanut gallery?" I put my text books in the seat of the passenger's side and went to stand next to Dally.

"I don't know but if those two don't get here we're leaving without them." I saw the two coming in the distance as if they had heard Dally and came running.

"Sorry we're late." They apologized when they reached us.

"Where've you been?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Well, Mr. Myrackle held Johnny and me back after class because he said we were cheating; said some Soc gave him the idea." I turned in my seat to look at the two as Dally drove off. Ponyboy looked ticked off but Johnny just looked down melancholy. I gently grabbed Johnny's face and pulled it up to look at me.

"You alright?" He nodded so I let go and looked at both of them. "Don't let this get you down OK? Teachers think they know everything 'cause they got fancy degrees and everything but they don't. You're smart and if you know you didn't cheat then that's good enough. Me and Dally believe you too so it's even better." Ponyboy looked at me and smiled.

"That's what I'm looking for." I turned back around and looked at Dally.

"Still on for tonight?" He nodded.

"Yeah." I glanced back and say Johnny looking confused. Darn, I had forgotten to ask them if they wanted to go. When we got to the Dingo we got out and went inside to our usual booth. I ordered a barbeque sandwich and a coke with extra ice. Today was extremely hot. Hotter than usual and that mean heat stroke weather. I looked across the table at Johnny and Ponyboy then at Dally before asking the question.

"So, Ponyboy, do you and Johnny want to come see a movie with us tonight?" Ponyboy looked between Dally and I. His eyes lingered on Dally before he made his decision.

"No thank you, we've got lots of homework. Mr. Myrackle gave us more homework than everyone else." I waved away the excuse with my hand.

"You have the whole weekend to do that, you won't be a bother, come on." He looked at Dally once again but this time he nodded.

"Sure, we'll go." Johnny nodded in agreement. I looked at Dally with a smile but he returned it with a scowl.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this bull." I kept my smile and turned to the meals that were getting placed onto our table. After lunch we visited Soda and Steve at the DX before heading back to school. After classes I drove Ponyboy and Johnny home and agreed to come over when I was ready to go. I did my homework and around 6:30 PM I started getting ready. I curled my hair so it was half up, half down and the down part was down. I put on a sundress and actual blush. I gave myself a onceover and decided that I was too dressed up so I took off my dress and put on a more casual skirt and blouse. Then I decided to take off most of my makeup so I wouldn't look too loose. I wiped it off but afterward applied a little more so my cheeks had a hint of a rose color to them. I finally decided that I was looking casual enough but not too casual and headed to the Curtis's. I got there before Dally did so I sat around with the boys. Two Bit was watching Mickey Mouse while Ponyboy was greasing his hair with Johnny in the bathroom. Soda and Steve were playing poker at the table when I walked in.

"Well don't you look extra pretty?" Soda noticed me as I walked in.

"Thank you." I blushed at the complement and went to sit down.

"So you're going out with Dally?" Two Bit asked me when I sat down. I nodded to answer the question.

"Yes." Two Bit smiled knowingly.

"Glory you two would be cute together. I can hear the wedding bells now." He started humming the wedding march while my face deepened into a dark red color. It felt like flames ignited it because my face heated up rapidly.

"Oh leave her alone." I heard the familiar voice of Dally coming from the doorway. I shot up and walked over to him. He had on his usual attire; white shirt, leather jacket, leather pants, and sneakers but he still looked a bit more clean than usual.

"Thanks." He nodded then yelled for Ponyboy and Johnny to come on. When we were all downstairs we headed out the door and started for the Nightly Double. I walked with Dally in front of Ponyboy and Johnny who walked together.

"You excited?" I looked up at Dally and nodded.

"Yeah."

As we walked I cursed myself for not bringing a jacket. It was cool out tonight and though it was better than being hot, I was still cold. We entered the Nightly Double through the entrance and Dally paid much to the surprise of Johnny, Ponyboy, and I. Dally told Johnny and Ponyboy to find us seats while we went to get snacks.

"Coke and popcorn?" Dally confirmed my order as we waited. We were almost at the register when a guy walked in. He looked like a greaser. Slicked back hair, leather jacket, and a tuff look on his face. Ponyboy taught me the difference between 'tuff' and 'tough' the other day and this guy was tuff looking. I felt Dally's hand silently went to my waist and pulled me to the other side of him so that he was between me and the guy.

"Who is th-" Dally cut me off by ordering our refreshments. I frowned and looked around Dally at the guy. He was looking curiously at Dally and I already so I quickly looked away. We walked away from the concession stand in silence after we got the snacks. Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting in the third row from the front of a set of red, worn, theater chairs.

"Has it started?" I asked Ponyboy when I sat down next to him. Johnny sat on the end next beside Ponyboy and Dally sat on the end beside me.

"Yeah but just by a couple of minutes so you didn't really miss anything." I handed him and Johnny their food and drinks then turned to Dally.

"Who was that at the concession stand?" I whispered to him but he just shook his head.

"Nobody important enough to ruin our night." I just shook off the situation and watched the movie. It was actually very hilarious. Even Dally laughed at some of the parts. When it was intermission Ponyboy and Johnny volunteered to get more popcorn. By now my feet were up on the empty one in front of me and Dally's arm had made it to the back of my chair.

"Do you like it so far?" I asked him and he nodded.

"It's funny, very entertaining." I smiled at his review.

"Didn't think you would like it." We continued to talk about the movie until Ponyboy and Johnny came back. We had gotten more popcorn and coke for the rest of the movie. The movie was about to start again when the guy from the concession stand came up behind us.

"Hey Dally." I turned to look at the guy. He looked like a greaser with blond hair heavy with hair grease. Dallas looked up behind him then to me before looking back again.

"What do you want Tim?" The guy turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Dally's eyes narrowed at Tim.

"No one you need to know." Dally growled his response. I looked at him and fully turned around.

"Don't be rude Dallas." I turned fully in my seat and held out my hand to Tim. "I'm Kennedy." Tim grabbed my hand in his.

"It's a pleasure." Tim's hold on my hand lingered until Dally pushed him away.

"Get lost Shepard." Tim held up his hands and backed up.

"Hey, I don't want a fight." He tipped an invisible hat to be and ran off. The movie started again and everyone hushed again.

"Kennedy?" I turned to look at Dally who seemed tense now.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Tim Shepard."

* * *

**Aww. A date. What a night huh? you'll hear about the rest after you reveiw and I put up a chapter.**


	8. Dinner

**Last day of school was Friday so i'm offically Freshman Academy! :D Yeah!**

* * *

After the movie ended I suggested that we go to the Dingo so we went. It was pretty because it was a Friday night but we still got a booth.

"How do you like our date so far?" I asked Dally while we waited for our waitress.

"It's definitely not like my other dates." I raised an eyebrow.

"What's so different?" Dally sighed and looked at Ponyboy and Johnny who seemed to be off in their own worlds.

"For one, they wouldn't be here," He nodded to the two kids, "And I we would've made out by now." I let out a brief 'ha' and turned to the menu.

"That ain't happening." Dally slide over more to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Kennedy, aren't you having a good time?" I nodded.

"Yes, I am, so don't ruin it by trying to get into my pants." Our waitress came and took our orders after ten minutes of waiting. I asked Ponyboy and Johnny if they liked the movie and they said they did. It was exceptionally comical. We laughed over the same scenes while we ate our food and on the way home. Johnny said he was going to the lot instead of Ponyboy's house like usual. We asked him why but he just said that he wanted to think for a minute. Ponyboy was just going to go home so he could get there before Darry did for the sake of staying out of trouble for once. We dropped the two off until Dally was the only one left. He was my date anyway so he just walked me home.

"You know I really wouldn't force you to do anything right?" I nodded.

"I know." We were nearing my house when we saw a blue mustang drive by slowly. Dally tensed and grabbed my hand so he could pull me closer. The car went extra slow for a second like its driver was observing us but then drove away quickly.

"What was that about?" Dally pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"A group of Socs just trying to scare us is all. They think they're so tough but they can't even get out the car and fight." He shook his head like it was the most pitiful thing he had ever heard. I, on the other hand, was glad that they didn't stop to fight. I don't know what I would do. We came up to my house and Dally walked me up to the doorstep. This time I didn't let him in though. He looked at me with those blue eyes and even though they were hard they still made me melt.

"I had a really great time. Maybe we could go by ourselves next time. If there is a next time…" I looked at my shoes mocking a shy girl and waited for his response. I smelled cigarette smoke before I saw him take another stick out so I looked up. Dally was grinning, obviously amused by my antics.

"There _will_ be a next time if I have anything to say about it." I grinned and leaned in to his lips. I gently pushed mine against his when he finished blowing out his cigarette smoke. Dally didn't immediately respond but when he did, oh glory it was good. I brought my hands to the back of his head and wound them into his golden locks. His arms tightly encircled my waist and pulled me closer. I heard a quiet stomping sound which I assumed was Dally's foot putting out his cigarette as he deepened the kiss. Dallas Winston tasted like cigarettes, mints, and Coca Cola. It was a taste that not every girl would like but I'd be a liar if I told you I didn't like it, love it even. We didn't come up for air until our faces were just about blue.

"Wow." Was the first thing I said when we came up for air. We were both panting and I was still in Dally's arms. He released me and ran a hand through his hair.

"There will definitely be another date." I giggled lightly and blushed. Dally looked up at my face with a smirk.

"I must be a good kisser if I made you laugh like that." I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't flatter yourself lover boy." He grinned again and grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer to him.

"Let's go out somewhere." I shook my head know where he was getting at. "You should invite me inside then." I shook my head again and took my hand from his grip.

"It's only our first date." I slowly walked backwards to my front door. "You'll be lucky if we're alone on our second date." Dally groaned but I just laughed and turned around. I opened the screen door before I reached up and felt above the doorframe for the key. I was unlocking the door when Dally came behind me and kissed my neck. I shrugged him away with a smile still on my face.

"Stop it." I shooed him away teasingly as I put the key back and opened my door. Turning towards Dally again, I waved.

"See you tomorrow." The screen door was about to close when Dally caught it.  
"How about you let me stay the night?" I let out a 'ha' while I pushed him out and finally got the door closed.

"Gosh he's crazy." I laughed to myself and went to get ready for bed.

: ^_^V:

The next morning was pretty darn peaceful. I woke up and lazily went downstairs. I immediately turned the TV onto the Saturday morning cartoons and got out the cereal and chocolate milk. I poured Rice Krispies in a bowl and put chocolate milk in with it. With a spoon in hand, I sat down on my couch and watched Mickey Mouse in my pajamas. I was half way through with my bowl when a knock sounded from my door. I got up and opened my door to Two Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy, Steve, and of course, Dallas.

"Morning Kennedy!" They all walked, uninvited I might add, into my house and looked around.

"Um, good morning." Two Bit was looking around until he saw Mickey and sat down in front of my TV.

"What are you guys doing here?" I looked at Dally for an answer.

"We were about to go to the park and play football and we wanted to watch. Darry's off today so it's the best time." I saw that Two Bit already started eating my cereal and the rest of the guys had made themselves comfortable in my living room. I sighed and turned back to Dally, my morning was over.

"Sure, why not." He leaned into my lips but I put up a hand to stop him. "You ruined my morning." He chuckled as I made my way up to change.

I was dressed very casually when I came downstairs. My skirt white skirt flowed to my knees and my green short sleeve shirt highlighted my eyes without me really having to try. The boys were in the same spot as I left them.

"I'm ready." They all looked away from the TV for once and at me.

"Well the queen is ready so I guess we can go." Two Bit commented as he got up. I put the cereal bowl in the kitchen and turned off the TV before we headed out the door and towards the park.

"So where's Sodapop?" I asked everyone as we walked to the park. Two Bit was too busy horse playing with Dally and Johnny and Ponyboy fell back in the group so when I spoke, Steve was the only one who answered me.

"He went to meet Sandy for breakfast and hang out after. She's got him wrapped around her little finger." I laughed at Steve's view of things.

"Well maybe he just really likes her." Steve shook his head.

"Greasers don't like girls that much." I laughed again.

"Yeah, that would just be too unnatural." Steve laughed with me as we reached the park. Darry was already there with a football.

"Morning Kennedy." I smiled.

"Good morning Darry." I sat on the swing as I watched them start the game.

_Greasers don't like girls that much._

I thought about what Steve said and thought about Dally. Everyone's telling me that he'll never like me enough to stay with me. We'll cross this bridge when we come to it. This is something that people talk about with their mothers. Maybe I'll give her a call. I looked around and saw a payphone a couple yards away from me. The guys finished a game and Darry's team won. Darry went to the water fountain so I walked up to him.

"Darry?" He straightened up and I realized how big and intimidating he looked.

"Yeah." I gaped for a second before asking my original question.

"Um, do you have a quarter I could borrow? I'll pay you back and everything I just don't have one handy." He nodded and reached in his pocket.

"Sure thing." He placed it into my hand and ran back to the game. As I walked to the phone I felt the quarter and focused on it in my hands. It was warm from being in Darry's pocket and kind of sticky from humidity. I got to the phone and picked up the handle. After I put my quarter in I started dialing. The other line rang and rang but someone finally picked up on the third or fourth ring.

"Hello?" I could recognize Stanford's voice from anywhere.

"Yes may I speak to Amelia Johnson please?"

"Um, yeah, hold on." I heard the sound of the phone being put onto a table or counter or something then footsteps retreating. Voices were heard in the distance then footsteps came closer towards the phone.

"Hello?" The feminine voice of the woman who raised me came through the phone.

"Hey mom it's Kennedy."

"Oh! I'm so glad to hear from you sweetie. I thought I would have to call you first." I wanted to believe that lie but I couldn't. I know that she wouldn't have called unless she was reminded everyday or had to.

"Well you know, I've been busy with school and stuff. Um, so, how's Sand Springs?" I heard her sigh happily on the other end.

"It's great. I'm really glad I'm getting to spend so much time with Stanford. He introduced me to his sister and she's really nice. You would like her." From then on I knew that my mom wasn't the same woman I could talk to about everything. As she went on and on about Stanford she became my relative who left me in the town of Tulsa so she could be with her boyfriend. She wasn't my mother; she was the woman who put me second. She talked until the operator on the phone said to put in money or the phone would cut off in a minute and thirty seconds. I turned around and saw Dally coming towards me.

"Who are you talking to?" I ignored him and started to end the conversation with my mom.

"Alright, well I don't have another quarter so I have to go."

"Alright honey. I might be dropping by soon so don't be surprised if I do." I sighed.

"Alright, bye." Dally was right next to me now.

"Okay sweetie, I love you." I hesitated for a second but returned the term of affection.

"I love you too. Bye." I hung the phone up and looked up at Dally.

"Who won?" Dally ignored my question.

"Who was that?" I don't know why but I avoided really answering that question.

"It was my lover from Texas." I teased Dally. He shook his head.

"Well you better tell him that I'm going down there to kick his ass if he don't leave you alone." I laughed and followed him back towards the game. The rest of my afternoon consisted of watching football games, eating sandwiches at Dingo, and more football. We were walking back to the Curtis household when I suddenly had an idea as my stomach growled.

"How about I make us all dinner?" Everyone looked at me then at each other and nodded.

"Alright." Darry spoke for all.

"Well you guys have to clean up and if you see Soda tell him he's invited." The guys stopped at the Curtis house but I went home to get started. I made my specialty, spaghetti and homemade meatballs. I left the screen door open so that I wouldn't have to answer it when they came. When they finally did come they knocked first this time.

"Come in!" I yelled from the kitchen. I was almost done with the food. "Make yourselves comfortable!" I heard someone say 'ok', probably Two Bit. I was putting the spaghetti in a big dish when Johnny walked in the kitchen.

"Smells good." I smiled.

"Thank you. Can I ask you a favor?" Johnny shrugged. "Can you set the table?"

"I don't know how." He sheepishly responded to my question.

"Just set the plates down in front of each chair and put the forks on the left side and the knives on the right." Johnny nodded and went to work in the dining room. I put the spaghetti, meatballs and bread on the table. I also put beer, a pitcher of water, and coke.

"Order up!" I swear those boys came running.

"Looks great." Ponyboy commented as they all chose their seats.

"Thanks." We all sat and they were about to dig in but I stopped them.

"Wait!" They looked at me expectantly and waited. "We have to say grace." The boys just looked at each other. I folded my hands in front of me and they followed my lead.

"Bow your head and close your eyes." They all did as they were told.

"Dear heavenly father, thank you for this meal and bringing us together tonight. Bless this food and the people eating it. Amen." Everyone looked up and at me just in case there was anything else.

"Dig in." They did as told and attacked the meal. We ate and talked for a long time. They said that they liked the food and surprisingly, there were no leftovers. Darry announced that he, Soda, and Ponyboy had to go first. Steve left with them and Two Bit had a date that left dally and I.

"That was good. You should cook like that for us all the time." I gave him an 'I don't think so' look and put the dishes in the sink. I went and sat next to Dally on the couch.

"I'm tired." I laid my head on his chest and he moved his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, you should go to sleep and stop talking about it." I playfully punched his shoulder and sunk deeper into his chest so I was comfortable. I was so comfortable in fact, that I fell asleep there.

Best Saturday ever!

* * *

**Did you like it? Reveiw please!**


	9. Parties!

**Sorry it took so long to write this and to update it. I'm also updating at late times which I'm not exactly thrilled about either. I didn't really have any feedback at all on this chapter so I was a little discouraged but I pulled through. Next time guys, at least one or two reveiws would be nice. This time I got none. This isn't encouraging me at all. Please read and reveiw the story this time. Pretty please with sprinkle on time.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sunday went by very fast and before I knew it, school was starting. I was finally comfortable at Will Rogers and was actually meeting people. Unfortunately since I was no longer new that meant I also couldn't slack on homework but that didn't matter, I like the responsibility.

On Friday afternoon when lunch came, I caught up with Johnny and Ponyboy as they headed up to the parking lot.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They both responded simultaneously. We reached Dally's car and saw him sitting in the driver's seat smoking as usual. We jumped in and started our drive to Dingo.

"You going to Sandy's party tonight Dal?" Ponyboy asked as we pulled into the Dingo parking lot.

"I might stop by." Ponyboy turned to me and asked the same question.

"Um, actually I was invited to another party so I'm going to that one." We got out the car and started towards the entrance.

"Who's party?" Dally asked as he came and put and arm around my shoulders.

"Just a friend's." Dally stopped walking and turned me to face him.

"If you're going to be my girl Kennedy you can't start two timing me for some loser. If there's one thing I hate it's two timing whores." I looked into his eyes and saw the anger.

"I'm not two timing you Dally. My friend Marcia invited me to the party and I plan on going and having a good time. And another thing, if you're going to be my guy, you need to stop jumping to conclusions and start trusting more." I shoved his arm off of my shoulders and started towards the entrance. Johnny and Ponyboy were already inside probably enjoying themselves. I was almost at the entrance but Dally turned me around and kissed me hard. I melted into his arms but was pushed away too soon to be completely satisfied.

"Let's go." Dally walked me into the Dingo without another word. That son of a gun.

:^_^V:

Lunch and the rest of the school day went by as usual. Dally told everyone about my other party but it seemed like everyone but him was alright with it. When I got home I did a little homework before I started getting ready. Dally came over just as I started. I told him that if he wanted to talk he'd have to sit on my bed and watch me get ready.

"Do you need a ride to the party?" I shook my head as I looked through my closet for a dress.

"I'm heading to Marcia's then her boyfriend is going to drive us." I found a nice red orange cotton dress that flowed to my knees that wasn't too bright. I held it up to me and turned to Dally.

"Like it?" Dally shrugged and lay back on my bed. I sighed and went to change. When I came back out, Dally was in the same position but now he was smoking.

"Don't smoke in here, you might catch something on fire." Dally held out the cigarette for me to take so I took it and put it out in my sink.

"Where's this party anyhow?" I shrugged as I put an earring in.

"I don't know."

"Well when does it start?" I shrugged again.

"I'm not sure." Dally sat up.

"Glory, for all you know you could be walking yourself into trap and you wouldn't know it." I rolled my eyes after the conclusion.

"Nobody will put me in a trap Dally." I finished putting on mascara and turned back to Dally.

"How do I look?" Dally shrugged.

"Why do you care what I think? It's not like your trying to impress me." He lay back again with an attitude. I walked over to him and sat next to him. Putting my hands on either side of his head, I looked down at his face.

"Please don't be mad at me Dally. If it really means that much I'll call Marcia and tell her that I'm not coming." Dally looked me in the eyes then loosened up.

"I won't stop you from going to the party." I smiled and stood up.

"Good. I wasn't going to call her in any case." Dally laughed and I slipped on my shoes.

"I'm ready."

Dally offered to walk me since we were going the same way but when we got to my gate we both turned different ways. I turned right and Dally turned left.

"I'm going this way." I pointed towards the East.

"You're going to a Soc party?" Dally had a fit.

"Well, I was invited by a friend who happens to be a 'Soc." I used air quotations. Dally groaned irritably.

"You know what, go to your little party and have fun with your Soc friends and their Soc lives. I knew you were a Soc before you even started talking." He shook his head in disbelief and turned around so he could start walking away.

"Dallas!" I yelled at him and he turned back around. "I'm going to that party and I'm going to have a good time. When I come back, I'm expecting to come back to my 'Greaser' friends and the boy I just had a date with last weekend. Tomorrow I might even go out with him again. Tell me if I'm wrong." He hesitated for a moment but he never responded to the scenario, he just walked away. I, I gave up with a sigh and walked to Marcia's house. Dallas thought he could just boss me around like I work for him but he had another thing coming. This _would not_ ruin my night.

:^_^V:

"Hi, I'm Kennedy." I shook hands with the boy who was hosting the party, Bob Sheldon. He wasn't the most handsome young man in the world but he wasn't ugly either.

"Bob Sheldon." Almost immediately after he spoke the words, Cherry Valance came over and clung onto him like a drape. "This is Sherri Valance; we all call her Cherry though. She's my girlfriend." I nodded.

"We've met, we have some classes together." I said by to the two and went to find Marcia or somebody I knew. It was great hanging out with Socs but I really didn't feel like I fit in. They all had new cars and new clothes and new… everything really. Their parents were rich and they thought it was a crime if they didn't flaunt it. Even the party itself was hosted in a house that looked like the closest thing to a castle I would ever see. I mean, I might have nice clothes but trust me; we're the farthest thing from rich.

By the end of the party I had found Marcia and even Allan and they introduced me to some of their friends. Alan offered to drive me home and I said alright so we left along with everyone else. Alan dropped me off in ten minutes time.

"Thanks Alan. I'll see you at school Monday."

"Bye Kennedy." I waved and walked to my doorstep. Reaching up to the top of the doorframe, I grabbed the key and unlocked the door before returning it. I walked into my house without turning the lights on without turning the lights on; I was just planning on going upstairs anyway.

"Have a nice time?" A voice came from the dark. I let out a scream of fright and fell back against the wall next to the side table. The lamp light flickered on and I saw Dallas Winston sitting on my couch with his elbows on his knees, smoking a cigarette. I let out a shaky sigh of relief and ran a hand through my hair. My head dropped as I tried to calm myself. Suddenly, realization popped into my head.

"Why are you in my house? _How_ are you in my house?" Dally shrugged.

"You keep your key on top of the door."

"Why are you in my house?" He shrugged and stood up.

"Just wanted to make sure you got here without a scratch. I'd kill every Soc I saw if…" I rolled my eyes and started upstairs. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I can't hear you talking." I laughed to myself as I started taking off my earrings.

"You act like they've never done anything to us Greasers." I turned around when I got to the top of the stairs to look down on Dally who was quickly making his way up to me.

"Well I haven't seen anything." Dally was towering over me now.

"Stick around, you'll see." I shrugged.

"Maybe." We walked into my room and I immediately kicked off my shoes into my closet and went to my dresser to pull out some night clothes before going to her bathroom to change.

"You just wait Kennedy. One day you'll have a run in with a Soc and you'll wish you'd listened to me." I scoffed and walked out of the bathroom with my dress in hand and my nightclothes on. By nightclothes I mean a very, _very _large shirt that came a little past the middle of my thighs. It was donated by an aunt who lost the weight.

"Listen to you? You're not giving me any direction. All you're doing is bad mouthing the people who are privileged." Dally stood up and made it over to me so fast it sent a sense of terror through me that made me back up into the wall and hit it hard.

"Those White Trash rich kids are bullies who can get away with it all. You bet they're privileged people. You don't understand and that's not a good thing. Until it happens to you you'll never." I was still cowering on the wall and looking up at him when he was finished.

"Ok." I squeaked. Dally must of sensed I was scared because he backed off.

"Hey, can I crash on your couch tonight?" I nodded, making Dally sigh and come up to me again. "Goodnight." He pressed his lips against mine but I didn't respond.

"Goodnight." I responded after Dally backed away. He walked downstairs while I shut my door and got into bed.

What a night.

* * *

**Please reveiw guys. In my audience, if you're a writer then you know how it feels not to get reveiws or not to get as many as wanted. Help a fellow writer and reveiw please. **

**Please, please, please reveiw. Who knows, next time you might be able to get a chapter faster on regular time. In fact, I promise it will be back faster. I cross my heart and kiss my elbow. :D**


	10. That's How We Work

**I know that I didn't realy update fasterbut in my defense, my computer ran out of juice and my computer charger shorted out and I just got a new one yesterday. I wrote this really fast because it just flowed from my fingertips. Lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. This chapter involves more cursing than any other chapter.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and immediately remembered last night. I walked downstairs and say Dally still asleep on the couch. I walked over to him and shook him lightly.

"Dally." I said his name softly as he started to wake some.

"What." He said groggily at first but then sat up more alert. "What?"

"Nothing happened I just wanted to wake you up so when I go to the Curtis's in a few you'd be ready to go." He rubbed his eyes.

"Alright." I nodded and started walking away but Dally grabbed my wrist making me turn around.

"I didn't mean to scare you last night. I was just warning you." It wasn't much of an apology at all actually. It was more of a way of saying that I shouldn't be mad at him.

"Okay." I said dryly before escaping upstairs. I took a quick shower and got dressed in an off white skirt that flowed to just above my knees and a green top that had an empire waist but hugged my frame. I let my mahogany hair fall over my shoulder where it stopped around the middle of my ribcage. After putting on my green ballet slippers, I walked down the stairs to see Dally waiting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Didn't I tell you not to smoke in my house?" I asked before walking out the door without waiting on him to get up. I knew I was being unreasonably fresh with Dally but I felt after yesterday that I may need to get the message that I'm not just a girl to push around through to Dally. I had already got down the path and was turning the corner out of my yard when Dally caught up to me.

"What the hell is with you?" He asked while trying to keep up with my speedy pace.

"Nothing." We turned a corner and were almost at the Curtis house when Dally grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I swear if you don't stop grabbing me like that Dallas I will kick you so hard you will _not_ have kids." I wrenched my arm from his grip and started back towards the Curtis's.

"I don't know what your damn problem is but you better get over cause I don't let no girl push me around." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face Dallas.

"Why do you talk to me like I'm a child? I can do whatever I want." I took a few steps closer to him.

"Not with me you can't." He came closer to me.

"Why not? You have to protect your image or something? Well guess what? Nobody likes your image anyway." I was standing right in front of him now.

"I don't have an image like you do Kennedy. You call it an image but I call it fake. I'm just being me, there is no image. You're the one walking around here acting like you're Mother Theresa 'cause you hang with Greasers and Socs. You know what's going to you and people who act like you? You're going to try to be with everyone and end up being with no one." I shook my head.

"Shut up." But Dally just kept talking.

"You're going to end up alone. You're little Soc friends are going to stick their snobby noses at you and us Greasers are going to give you dirty looks and you'll have nobody. You won't have me or Marcia or Ponyboy or Johnny or that woman you call your mom that's never around…"

Before I could even think, I reached up and smacked Dallas with as much force as I could. Dally groaned and stumbled a bit.

"Go to hell Greaser." Without another thought I ran to the Curtis house. It only took a minute or so before I ran through their door and into their kitchen where Darry was cleaning dishes. He looked up when he saw me. He smiled at first but then he saw my state and frowned. I was panting and I'm sure my face was red and my hair messy.

"What happened Kennedy?" I walked to the table and was about to sit down when Dally burst through the door. When he saw me he lunged towards me.

"Stupid bitch!" I screamed and ran behind Darry.

"Dally!" Darry held him as he tried to get to me. Afraid of what he would do if he did get to me, I cowered against the counter. Johnny, Ponyboy, and Steve ran to the kitchen to see what was happening. Dally calmed down enough to stop trying to reach me.

"You think you can run around here playing for the neutral team but sugar you'll learn that it's not possible. I hope the worst shit happens to your life when it does happen." I glared at him.

"Drop dead Dallas." Dally pushed Darry off of him and headed out the door. Darry followed him. Suddenly the attention was put on me as the guys looked at me.

"I've never seen Dallas that mad." Johnny said, a little shaken up by the events that just. Ponyboy and Steve agreed. After that we all just stood there in silence until Darry came back in.

"Dally wants to talk to you Kennedy." I shook my head.

"I'm not going to-"

"Just do it!" Darry interrupted me with a yell. I immediately walked to the door. Darry was very intimidating. I walked to the porch and saw Dally sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. He was breathing deeply, obviously trying to calm down.

"What do you want?" My voice was venomous. Dallas looked forward and rubbed his cheek where I hit him.

"I've never let a girl get a rise out of me."

"I hate to be the first." Dally stood up and walked towards me. I didn't get scared this time, I didn't hit the wall.

"You look like hell." I don't know why but I smirked some.

"Did you really mean what you said back there? About being alone?" Dally nodded.

"Yeah." At least he was honest.

"I don't agree with you." I stated quietly.

"I know." Dally was quieter now too. He backed up and leaned against the ledge on the porch. We sat in silence for a minute. I leaned back against the side of the house and propped one foot up on the wall so I was standing on one leg.

"I'm not going to be pushed around like all the other bimbos you date Dallas." My head lulled to the side and I looked out into the yard.

"Obviously." Dally chuckled. I didn't laugh though. I could hear Dally's footsteps come towards me. I knew he stopped in front of me but I didn't look at him. Finally, Dally turned my head gently with his head.

"Are you going to let me take you out tonight or what?" I nodded.

"Sure." Dally smirked and leaned down to kiss me. It was light and made my stomach turn into a field of butterflies.

"Dally?" I asked against his lips.

"Hmm?" He continued to kiss me until I pulled back. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You wouldn't really hurt me would you?" Dally pulled back and looked me straight in the eye.

"I will never hurt you."

"Promise?" I asked with a smirk.

"Promise." I smiled and reached up to kiss him again. By the time Darry came out to go to work, Dally and I were full blown making out.

"Never thought I'd see you two together again." He commented. I pulled away and smiled at Darry.

"Yep." Dally was taking advantage of my turned by kissing down my neck. I giggled and brought his face back to mine.

"Get a room." I smiled against Dally's lips.

"Well, well, well." We broke apart again and saw Steve coming out the house with his DX uniform on. Well, partially on. His bare chest was out for anyone to see since the shirt was unbuttoned. Johnny and Ponyboy trailed behind him with equally big smiles on their faces.

"Y'all must really love each other to get over a fight that big in," Steve looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes."

I blushed at the realization that it had only been fifteen minutes.

"Shut up Steve!" Dally warned. Steve headed to work while I reluctantly told Dally that we should quit for now. He growled but let me go. I announced that I wanted to go to the park and Dally agreed to walk me there. Johnny and Ponyboy came too. We told them we were going out but one look from Dally let them know it was just us tonight. We basically just hung around, wasting time until six o clock when Dally told them we were going to the movies, after confirming it with me first of course.

(^_^)

We went and picked a movie. Dally picked a new movie called "Psycho". I heard it was frightening. We got our popcorn and sat to wait for it to begin.

"Now babe, if you get scared, just lean on me." Dally advised me. I rolled my eyes but took the offer.

"Okay."

During the movie, I jumped and really did lean on Dally during some scenes. When it was over I was still shaky about the whole thing.

"Let's go back to your house." Dally suggested. I nodded in confirmation and we headed to my house. We got there rather quickly or so it seemed since we were talking the whole time. Once again, I reached above me for the key and let us both in.

"Are you staying again?" I asked Dally as I removed my shoes.

"Yeah." I made my way upstairs with Dally on my trail. "I don't know why you took me to see that movie. It was horrible. I'm still jumping from it."

"It was a good movie." He only liked it because I was using him as my protective blanket the whole time. "

It's only ten o clock, do you want to stay in or go out?" Dally asked. When we got in my room I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, I kind of wanted to stay in." Dally nodded.

"Okay, we can stay in." He sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I leaned over to Dally and gave him a kiss. Before I could pull away however, Dally came closer to me and deepened it. Wrapping my arms around Dally, I dropped my shoes and forgot anything I might have been thinking. Somehow, Dally had lowered me down onto the bed because when I came up for air, my back was against the bed and Dally was lying over me. My hands were still knotted in his hair and his hands were roaming my sides and stomach. I looked up into his eyes.

"Dally." I whispered his name through my panting. It was a question or an accusation, it was just, a comforting word.

"Sorry." He apologized and started to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Just not too far okay?" Knowing exactly what I meant, he nodded and leaned back in to kiss me.

(^_^)

From then on, Dally and I were a great couple with a strange relationship. We were always together and we were either fighting or enjoying each other. We would get in a fight over things like me walking alone or him flirting with other girls but we would never stay mad. Today was just an ordinary day.

"Why are you so hard headed?" Dally yelled at me.

"I'm hard headed? Well maybe you can dump me and go date that cheap blonde you were all over if I'm so hard headed." We were currently outside of the local rodeo arena while everyone else was inside enjoying today's events. Dally had just gone but when he came out he immediately started flirting with some blonde girl who was his 'fan'.

"I wasn't all over her." I scoffed.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant after that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"This is just like you to jump to conclusions. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you do this all the time Dallas. You always look at other girls and act like I'm not there. Am I not enough for you? Is that what the problem is?" Dally shook his head.

"No Kenne-" I interrupted him.

"Is it because I won't sex with you like some whore Dallas? That's nice Dally, real nice." I started walking away in disbelief.

"Damn it Kennedy! That's not it at all!" I turned and saw him running up to me. When he stopped in front of me again I was on his case.

"So you _were_ flirting and there _is_ something but it's not the lack of sex?"

"Would you listen to me woman?" I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him like I was waiting.

"What?" He looked down at me and sighed.

"I wasn't flirting with her. She came over to me but I told her to go fondle another guy. I was looking for you. You! Then I find you and I get this crap from you and I –"

"I'm sorry. I'm such bad girlfriend." I put my head in my hands. Why did jump to conclusions?

"And I'm a bad boyfriend, that's the way we work." He grabbed my face with his hands and made me kiss him. Well, at first he made me but then it was a mutual thing.

"Kennedy! Dally!" We turned and saw Steve running through the parking lot to us. He had a scared expression on his. He got to us and caught his breath to tell us the horrifying news.

"Guys, it's Johnny."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter kind of showed how Dally and Kennedy's relationship works. I don't know if everyone will like this chapter but if you do, or even if you don't, reveiw and tell me please.**


	11. An Understanding

**I'm guessing the last chapter was strange and nobody really liked it because I got 0 reviews once again. I thought we had an understanding. It hurts when I get no reviews.:(**

* * *

We were all sitting silently in the waiting room of the hospital. We must have looked weird, a couple of tough looking Greasers (minus me) hanging around actually _caring_ about someone's wellbeing. I sat next to Dally who had his face in his hands. I knew he was taking this hard. Even though I wasn't here long, only about a month, I could tell Dally really cared about Johnny. I sat with Dally's leather jacket on and a hand on my chin. I hoped Johnny was alright. He was like a little brother to me even though he was the same age as me. Man, he had it rough at home. His parents were evil SOB's hitting a child, _their_ child, like that. I looked around and saw the whole group was accounted for. Steve, Two- Bit, Ponyboy, Soda, Darry, and Dally. I don't know if I could really consider myself one of them. Not that they were bad people are anything, it was just that I wasn't really family, I don't think.

"Jonathan Cade's visitors?" A nurse called. We all stood and she approached us.

"I'm sorry, it's family only." Darry stepped up and towered over her.

"We are his family." The nurse, who looked a bit frightened, nodded.

"Alright, well there's only two of you allowed at a time." The nurse looked at us, waiting for who would go first.

"Alright, we'll go first." Darry said and he grabbed Steve's shoulder. "Soda, go with Ponyboy."

With that, the nurse led them to his room. It had been about ten minutes before Darry and Steve came out. Darry was shaking his head at something. He told Pony and Soda that he'd meet them later and gave Steve a ride home. Soda and Ponyboy volunteered to go next. It was just Two-bit, Dally, and I. I sort of wished that Two-Bit would crack a joke or something but I knew it'd be at an inappropriate time no matter when he did it. I didn't know how long Ponyboy and Soda were in the room with Johnny but every minute felt like an eternity. When they finally came out, Ponyboy sat down and waited for the rest of us while Soda went on and left. When the nurse said two more, Dally stood and walked immediately and Two- Bit went after him. It only took five minutes for Dally to get angry and storm out of the hospital all together. Two-Bit stayed a little longer but eventually came out and sat next to Ponyboy. The nurse came back out and motioned for me to come. I stood and she led me to his room.

"He was hurt pretty badly. Luckily it was mostly flesh wounds on his face and his leg will be patched up and it should heal properly along with his ribs." We stopped in front of a door that said '110'. Before we entered the nurse turned to me with a weary look on her face.

"Unfortunately there was a wound on his face that was fairly deep and large. We expect it to heal but there will be a scar and it'll be permanent." I nodded and she opened the door and let me in. It wasn't a large room but it wasn't too small either. Right in the middle, in the hospital bed, was Johnny. The first thing I noticed was the cut on his face. It ended right above his jaw. It would be his permanent reminder that this happened. The second thing I noticed was Johnny's eyes. They looked happy to see me but you could partially tell that he was scared out of his mind. I guess something like that does that to a person.

"Hey Johnny." I gave a small smile and walked over to a chair beside his bed.

"Hey Kennedy." His voice was hoarse and a little shaky. It was silent for a minute. I gently grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye so I could ask him a question that was killing me.

"What happened?" Steve never told Dally and I more than he knew and all he knew was that Johnny was in the hospital.

"I went to look for a football, the one we lost when we were walking home remember?" I nodded. I did remember that day. Dally told Ponyboy to go long but threw it way too far on purpose and no one ever went to get the ball.

"Well, I was looking and I saw a blue Mustang pull up. I knew that it was Socs so I started running but it was a couple of them and they caught me. The leader was punching me, he had rings…" Johnny started shaking while reliving this memory so I told him to stop.

"It's alright, I understand." Johnny's eyes started watering and his hand immediately went up to rub them.

"You can cry Johnny, it's just us. I won't tell anyone." He let loose. Tears ran down his face.

"I was scared Kennedy, so scared. I thought I was going to die." I rubbed a thumb over his hand as he went on. A nurse came in about ten minutes later and told me my time was up unless I was staying overnight.

"Do you want me to stay Johnny?" He nodded.

"Sure." I nodded and told the nurse. She confirmed it and left.

"Want anything to eat?" Johnny nodded so I took his order and headed out the door.

"I'll be back." I went down the hall and past the lobby where, surprisingly, Ponyboy was sitting.

"Ponyboy?" He looked up. "Do you need a ride home?" He nodded silently and followed me to my car. Thank goodness I didn't ride with Dally or I would have been stranded here. We started the drive home and it was completely silent. When I got to Ponyboy's house I pulled over and let Ponyboy out.

"You can come inside?'' He offered from outside the window but I shook my head.

"I'm going to get something to eat then go back to the hospital." Ponyboy nodded and let me go. I watched him walk into the house then something came into my mind. I got out the car and ran to the car. I hadn't gotten used to just coming into the Curtis home without knocking so I knocked but let myself in just so they knew I was there. I walked in the kitchen and saw Ponyboy at the table. His back was to me so he had to turn around to see me but when he did his eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you weren't coming in."

"I know but I wanted to ask if, if I could have a piece of cake." It was a weird moment but Ponyboy nodded and got up.

"Alright." He got up and started getting the cake out of the freezer. I looked in the living room and saw the gang. Everyone was there watching TV, almost everyone. Darry wasn't there with everyone, probably in bed so he could go to work tomorrow. Dally was stabbing a wooden side table with his switchblade absent mindedly. He probably didn't notice me come in but if he did he didn't show it.

"Kennedy?" Ponyboy was holding a rather large piece of cake on a plate in front of me. It was wrapped in plastic wrap. I guess it was obvious I still had to go.

"Thank you." I grabbed the plate and started to my car. It started sprinkling on our way over here but now it was really pouring.

"Crap, crap, crap!" I cursed to myself while I ran. It was no use; I was still soaked when I made it inside the car. I continued to drive to the Dingo where I got the food and to the hospital again. I snuck the food past the nurses and into Johnny's room. He was still awake but looked drowsy.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to take Ponyboy home and it was raining and everything." I explained and walked to the chair I was in. My shoes squeaked against the tile from being wet.

"It's alright." I handed Johnny the food and rung my hair out.

"Here" I looked up and saw Johnny had a white towel in his hand. I grabbed it without hesitation.

"Thanks." I dried my hair and went to dry my shirt when I realized I still had Dally's jacket. I dried it off before leaning in and inhaling deeply. It smelled just like him.

"He really likes you." I turned to look at Johnny. "Dally really likes you. He always talks about what you do and say and stuff. He'd never admit it, but I think he might love you." I smiled but shook my head.

"Dally doesn't love me. He might like me but, love? No." I sighed and sat down. "Eat." I told Johnny.

"Alright, alright." I watched him eat. He really did like the cake. Said it made things more like normal. When he fell asleep I turned off the TV and the light. It was still storming so the lightning lit up the room sometimes and the thunder shook the whole building almost. I lifted my knees to my chest and zipped up Dally's jacket so it was all around me. Pulling my arms through the sleeves so I could wrap them under my legs, I put my head on my knees. I got comfortable and fell asleep. About halfway through the night, I heard thrashing. I groggily lifted my head and saw it was Johnny. I stood up and made it to his bed's side as fast as I could.

"Johnny." I shook him. I shook him again and he slowly opened his eyes. He was sweating and panting. He had a scared look in his eyes that made me want to protect him forever. I put a hand on his forehead; he was a little warm but not too much.

"Ke-Kennedy?" He whispered. I nodded but then realized he probably couldn't see me and went over to turn the lamp on. "No, leave it off." I didn't touch the lamp and went back to his bed.

"I think you were having a nightmare." I grabbed his hand as his breathing got back to normal.

"I was getting beat up and it was like I was screaming but no one could hear me." Johnny told me his dream. I sighed.

"Oh Johnny, I'm so sorry." I felt tears running down my face and quickly brushed them away. I didn't want to be upset at the moment, he needed me strong.

"Will you sit with me?" Johnny asked. He sounded so sad. I nodded and Johnny pulled his covers back and slid over. I got under with him and put the blanket back over us. It wasn't romantic or anything, he was on his side and I was on the other.

"Johnny?" I looked up at him but he just looked at the ceiling. "Please look at me; I'm trying to be serious." He looked down at me expectantly.

"What is it?"

"When you get out the hospital I want you to come stay with me. My mother's never home to care and it's really lonely being alone sometimes. I can't let you go back to your parents and let them hit you when you're still recovering. And staying down at the lot when it gets cold at night like it does isn't any good either." He looked back up after hearing the offer.

"Alright, I guess I could."

"Good." I smiled and closed my eyes.

"My parents wouldn't care where I was even if I did. All they do is beat me and ignore me. It's like I'm nothing to them. I'm not anything to anyone, nobody cares." My eyes shot open and I sat up. Turning to Johnny, I grabbed his face and made him look me in the eyes.

"Jonathan Cade don't you ever let those words come out your mouth again. You have a whole family at the Curtis house. You know how Darry got us in here? He told those nurses who we were. He told them _we_ are your family. And if I didn't care, I wouldn't even be here right now. Got it?" He smirked slightly and nodded.

"Yeah." I laid back down beside him.

"Nobody cares," I scoffed, "Bull."

"Hey Kennedy?"

"Hmm?" I closed my eyes in sleepiness.

"Where's your mom anyway?" I kept my eyes closed and thought if I should tell him. Johnny must have sensed my hesitation. "I won't tell anyone." I sighed and decided not to lie.

"She's in Sand Springs with her boyfriend Standford. She hasn't come home yet. She should be visiting soon I guess. I don't know. She just gave me the key to the house and told me to take care of it. Sand Springs is a whole town over from Tulsa so she can't just come back and forth all the time. That's why she decided she should stay with him and come down to check on me every now and then." I sighed at the thought. "It's not like she's a bad mom or anything. It's just, isn't she supposed to pick me?" I threw and arm over my eyes in confusion.

"What about your dad?" I didn't really expect the question at the moment.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"What about your father?" Johnny repeated. I removed my arm from my eyes and looked at Johnny.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions." I responded without answering the question.

"Oh, sorry I-"

"He's in jail." I interrupted. "We didn't used to be middle class. We were poor before I was seven. My dad thought it was a smart idea to rob a store to get some money. He robbed one and got away with it but when my mom found out what he did, she called the police. Turned him in to the cops at the drop of a hat. He would be out by now but he injured the clerk at the store." I kept my eyes closed and let myself relax.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" There was a short stillness before Johnny responded.

"For asking a lot of questions." I smirked.

"It's alright." After that we were silent and we slowly drifted back to sleep. That night I realized I had something with Johnny. We both had an understanding of each other.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet. I really do want reviews this time or I'm putting this thing on Hiatus and starting my planned new story that's in a whole new category. **


	12. Mom?

**Hey. I got some of the best reviews I've ever gotten in my life so I'm going to keep writing until I'm done but still review.**

**Also, another matter at hand, I get these reviews saying that my character is a Mary Sue and I understand where you come from I guess but honestly, if you think about it, I'm just trying to be a little different. Every OC for Dally I read is pretty much the same jazz. The OC is a tough Greaser with a hard life or somebody's sister, cousin, neighbor, etc. So there, my verdict is out. Though I do say that if there's a really good, interesting Dally OC story anyone wants to recommend to me, go for it. Message me or review.**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with Johnny. He was still sleeping so I took the time to sneak out and get some food from the convenient store. I used the one that was closer to my house since it was closer to the hospital. I pulled up and went inside, immediately heading towards the food section. I heard the door open as I grabbed some Honey Buns and a couple of Cokes. I started walking towards the register when I saw who walked in. It was Bob Sheldon, Randy, and a couple of other guys who went to school with me. Remembering Johnny, I cautiously walked to the counter so I wouldn't be seen by the Socs. I sat my things down and the man started ringing them up.

"Hey Kennedy." Bob greeted me. I looked over the counter and gave a quick, nervous smile and a small wave. Suddenly, a hand slammed down next to me making me jump. I looked at the hand and saw something that made me want to vomit. Rings, class rings on three fingers. I completely didn't hear most of what the person was saying to me.

"So do you want to come to my party Saturday." I looked up and saw the culprit. Bob. It was Bob that beat up Johnny. "So, coming to my house on Saturday or what? Have a little beer, dance a little." He was trying to be friendly to me. I quickly grabbed my bag and shook my head.

"No." With that I rushed to my car and back to the hospital. Dally was right. I would have to choose sides and I already know who I'm going to pick. Greasers don't beat up kids for no reason and put them in the hospitals. I choose the Greasers.

0_o

I entered Johnny's room still a little shaken from earlier. Pony was just leaving but I saw Dally in my usual chair talking to Johnny.

"…When I find out who did this to Johnny I'll, I'll kill him." My eyes widened as I stopped in front of Johnny's bed. Kill? Bob didn't need to die for this did he?

"Hey Kennedy." Dally greeted me. I gave my best weak smile and handed Johnny the bag.

"Here, it's not much of a breakfast but it's better than hospital food." Johnny took it and started looking in it when Dally stood and motioned me out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him. I leaned against the wall and sighed. Dally came in front of me and looked down at my face.

"You alright?" He looked concerned. I bit my lip and thought if I should tell Dally who beat up Johnny. I don't want to cheer for the other team but I didn't want Dally to kill him. I knew that Dally really would kill Bob; he isn't all talk like most people. "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing." He looked at me wearily so I grabbed his collar and pulled him down so I could kiss him. He immediately responded and pulled me closer. I pulled away and looked up at him with a smile.

"You're fine?" He asked again. I nodded.

"Yep." I kissed his neck once and resided back to the hospital room and back to Johnny. Nobody else needed to get hurt.

0_o

Johnny was let out the next afternoon on crutches. I drove him back to my house after we checked out and explained to everyone he was coming home with me. Dally thought it was a great idea. He hated seeing Johnny get hurt but even more, he hated not being able to do anything about it. I led Johnny to the bedroom that was downstairs. I was really made to be an office but I moved some things around so he wouldn't have to hop up and down the stairs. Johnny constantly told me that he didn't want to be a burden and that I was doing too much but I assured him that it was nothing. Johnny was still shaky and jumpy a couple of weeks after the accident. I hoped that he would stop being scared when we were in the hospital but now I think that it might just be a new characteristic of Johnny. I didn't make Johnny go to school though I encouraged it. Some days he just really felt like he wanted to stay in bed. Dally sometimes crashed on the couch still but now respected that someone was sleeping down the hall. Things were going smoothly now that we got into our new routines. Thank goodness because God knows we needed a break.

Today was a Saturday and Dally and I had just come back from another date. It went ok except for a little argument we had. We were about to go inside when I got an idea. Spying the swinging seat on my porch, I grabbed Dally's hand and pulled him with me to sit down.

"What are you-" I cut him off with a kiss. He groaned making me giggle. He turned us over so that I was on top of him and he was lying down, all without breaking the kiss. But before he could get comfortable, I hoped off of him and went to the door. I quickly unlocked the door and went inside because I knew Dally would be after me. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Dally call from the bottom.

"You're such a tease." I turned and put the tip of my pointing finger in my mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Dally growled and started up the stairs. The chase was on as I entered my room and immediately jumped in my bed, making sure to pull the covers over my head. I heard steps coming towards the bed.

"Damn it! I wonder where Kennedy is." Dally sarcastically said before ripping the covers from over me. I sat up with my hair a complete mess.

"You ruined my hiding spot." I laughed. Dally sat on the edge looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hot when your hair looks like you just got screwed." I blushed deeply and stood up quickly.

"I don't think my mother would like hearing such provocative vocabulary in her house." I said in a mock scolding tone.

"Oh, I apologize." Playing along, Dally stood up and walked towards me, "What would your mother approve of?" He came and stood so that I was between him and my desk.

"What did you have in mind?" Dally smirked and wrapped an arm behind my back before picking me up.

"This." He threw me on my bed, making me squeal, and then crawled over me. He kissed my jaw, "And this," He whispered before kissing my neck, "And this," My collarbone, "And this," and my clothed shoulder. He looked at me to see my expression. I just smiled down at him.

"You are really something Dallas Winston." My voice was a little hushed as I said it. I ran a hand through his hair.

"Well I think you're something to but don't go bragging about how I said all this to the guys. I'm still the toughest guy around." I chuckled and nodded.

"Okay." He leaned down and kissed me. After a minute I felt his hand start up my leg starting at my ankle. He stopped just under the hem of my dress that stopped just above the knee. His hand rested on my thigh and he pulled back.

"Kennedy?"

"Hmm?" I responded through my blissful state.

"Darling, I-"

"What's going on here?" Dally was interrupted by a voice that wasn't too familiar to Tulsa. Both of our heads snapped towards the doorway. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Surprise! You're gonna meet the mother of our beloved (possible Mary Sue) OC. Ha ha, seeing Dally and Kennedy's position, mama OC might not be too happy. **

**Um, another issue that nobody's pointed out yet but an issue that's bothered me nonetheless is the timeline. I know that Johnny got beat up six months prior to The Outsiders and that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died only two months prior. That means I'm in the right place with Johnny but the Curtis's are supposed to still have mom and dad. I'm just letting you guys know that I know that I screwed this up so you don't have to tell me. Just kind of ignore it. Please?**

**Anyways, Review!**


	13. We Are Family

**Thanks for the reviews, they were great. Here's another chapter. If I get a couple of reviews I'll probably update again today. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dally rolled off me in shock. My mom stood with an angry look on her face. I was probably just as shocked as Dally. I was a spitting image of my mother. She had the straight brown hair like me except hers was cut short to where her jaw started. She was a little chubby but not by much. She looked younger than she really was. Right now she had her hands on her hips.

"Well? Are you going to explain yourself?" I just nodded.

"Yeah. We don't go far, ever. We weren't going to have sex or anything and Dally was just leaving." I gave Dallas a look that said 'if you want to live to see tomorrow you better get out of here'. He took the hint and got up. He apologized as he walked past my mother out the door. Once we heard the front door shut we resumed our talk.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow and came into the room some more.

"Well this _is_ my house. The real question here is what you are doing with a boy up in your room. You two looked like you were getting a little too friendly Kennedy." I sighed.

"Mom you can trust me, I wouldn't have let him go too far. Plus, I know Dallas, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Now annoyed, I went downstairs and to the kitchen for a drink of water with my mom on my heels.

"It's true Kennedy, boys only want one thing." I rolled my eyes as I got a glass. This lecture coming from the woman who left her own daughter to go to another city to see her _boyfriend_. I turned on the faucet and got my water from the tap. I leaned on the counter facing away from my mom.

"I've seen the type of people around here and I don't think I want you hanging around these juvenile delinquents. Especially that hood you had upstairs." I turned sharply and glared at her.

"You don't know anything about the people here! You've only been here once in your life and that's today. You left me for your boyfriend and now you're back lecturing me about boys like you can actually give advice without being hypocritical."

"Please, Kennedy I just don't want that, that hood-"

"Stop calling him that!" I screamed brutally loud at her. She stopped talking for a minute thank goodness. I calmed down a bit and talked levelly now "Now mom, I've been doing just fine living by myself for the last couple of months. I think that we would be better off if you just left in the morning. Run on back to Standford in Sand Springs where you belong because, no offense mom but, you don't really belong here. I do." She just looked at me.

"I guess you're right. I don't understand what makes you more grown up now than before but, you're right. I'll send you some money every month for stuff." And that was it. She went and got her bag from the door and went upstairs to the master bedroom. I stayed in the kitchen leaning against the counter. I could tell she really didn't want to be here in Tulsa. If she wanted to be here she would have slapped me silly for even telling her to go back to Sand Springs the way I did. I know she loved me but, she wasn't as happy with me as she was with Standford by any means. I didn't really care. We weren't really close anyways.

"Kennedy?" A small voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw Johnny in the doorway of the kitchen. I almost forgot about him living in the bottom room. He was walking without his crutches now but still had a brace on. The cut was pretty deep.

"Hey Johnny. What are you doing up?" He walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair I keep in here for when I can't reach something.

"I heard yelling? Do I have to move out?" I shook my head.

"No. It was just an argument with my mom." His eyes widened.

"Your mom's here?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. She's leaving in the morning."

"Are you sad about it?" I shook my head once again.

"Not really. I've been doing well without supervision for quite a while. I think I'll be good." I told Johnny to go back to bed and I decided to go to bed myself. I changed into my pajamas and turned my light off. I lay in bed for what felt like hours but really was about twenty minutes. I sighed then rolled onto my side. I had too much swarming in my head to sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock at my window. I thought it was my imagination until it became more like pounding. I went to my window and opened it. It was Dally.

"You're going to break my window." He chuckled and pulled himself through with my help. "What are you doing here Dally?" He turned to look at me.

"Just wanted to see if my girl was alright." I still got butterflies when Dally called me his girl. I don't know why.

"I'm fine. My mom's going back to her boyfriend tomorrow. She didn't really want to be here." Dally came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I don't know why anyone wouldn't want to be around you." I smiled.

"Thanks." He kissed my forehead. "You're getting soft tough guy."

"Just for you doll." Kennedy smiled and looked up at Dally.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Dally looked down at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we were interrupted you said my name, I said 'hmm?', then you said Darling I…" I trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence but Dally just shook his head.

"Oh, it was nothing important." He tried to kiss me but I leaned back.

"No, tell me." Dally groaned and let go of me.

"Why can't you let this go." I put a finger to my lips and pointed in the direction of my mom's room. He took the hint but asked the same question.

"I just want to know. I think lots of things you say are important." Dally ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to fight right now. I'm asking you again what it was one last time but if you don't want to tell me then okay. What was it?" Dally just looked at me and grumbled something.

"Kennedy, I think I might actually like you more than I tell you. I haven't anybody this, not even my own mother. I'm considering the fact I might love you." He just watched my reaction to his words. I know I had a goofy grin on my face. I felt like my whole body was tingling from the butterflies that just went wild in my stomach. I let out a breathy, giggly, sigh.

"Really?" Dally nodded and pulled out a cigarette. He hadn't done that very much lately. He let out a smoke ring and looked at me again.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I smiled. This was the Dallas Winston I was about to tell I love you to.

"I love you too." I laughed again and jumped into Dally's arms spontaneously. He stumbled back some but caught me anyway without burning me with that cigarette. I grabbed his face and started peppering kisses all over him.

"Damn girl." Dally laughed. He grabbed the back of my head and brought my mouth to his. I pulled away and ran a hand through my hair.

"Well I'm not going to sleep now." I was giddy now. I looked at the clock that said 1 A.M. and grimaced.

"I'm going to try and sleep and you need to get out of here before my mom spontaneously pops in again." Dally put out his cigarette on my window sill before throwing it out.

"Alright, see you later." We kissed again and Dally crawled out the window even though, now that I think of it, he really could have used the front door. I laid down under the covers in my bed with a ridiculous grin on my face. I closed my eyes and replayed the moment that I just encountered over and over again in my head. That was the last image in my head as I went to sleep.

0_o

The next morning my mom left for the bus station after giving me a kiss, a hug, and an apology. There wasn't much love in it but what could I do? After seeing my mother leave I went back to the house. It was only 11 A.M. so I just lounged around and watched TV. Johnny came and announced he was going to the library with Ponyboy. I told him ok and that if he went somewhere after that dinner was at 7. I watched Batman for a while but eventually passed out on the couch. I was woken up by a person singing very vulgar words to me. My eyes shot open at the words and landed on Dally standing over me.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty." I smiled and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" Dally looked at the clock on the wall.

"Uh, four." I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You want something to eat?" I called over my shoulder.

"Depends what you're making." I turned and looked at him.

"It's three hours until dinner and I'm hungry now but I still want to be hungry for dinner. What should I make?" Dally just walked in and hopped up on my counter.

"A sandwich?" I nodded.

"A sandwich. Ham or turkey?"

"Grilled cheese." I turned on the stove and put a pan on then grabbed the bread, the butter, and the cheese. I put butter on one piece of bread, put it in the pan, then put a slice of cheese on it then buttered the other slice and put it on that. I started the other one when Dally commented on my culinary skills.

"Why don't you just put butter on the bread and put the cheese in it _before_ you put it in the pan."

"Less mess," I answered as I did it my way, "I don't get butter everywhere." Dally hopped off the counter and looked over my shoulder.

"Cooking is about making a mess." I laughed at his wise saying.

"How would you know? I do all the cooking around here." I flipped the sandwiches over and turned to Dally. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure." Ever since that day I made dinner for the whole gang, someone was always coming over for dinner unless I said I was going out or something. We never ate in front of the TV either, it was always at the table, like a family.

We were a family. No matter if my mom wasn't here, if Johnny's parents didn't love him, if Dally's parents didn't really care, if the Curtis brothers didn't have a mom or dad, no matter what.

We are a family.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? Shame about Kennedy's mom though. **

**Anyways, review and please vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks!**


	14. It's Over, We're Over

**Put your reading caps on because this is the longest chapter I've written so far complete with over 3,000 words. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two months since my mom left and since Dally told me he was 'considering the fact that he loved me'. Dally and I were going strong and he actually gave me a class ring that I had seen him wear a few times before even though I knew it wasn't his. Dally didn't go to school enough to have a class ring. Anyways, the relationship between us was great. We still yelled at each other but we also still made out for hours on end. Johnny said that he had never seen such a crazy couple. Johnny himself had gotten out of his brace but was still as jumpy as ever. He started to go to school more though and wasn't as depressed. He was starting to smile and have fun again. I was glad, he was such a sweet kid, and he didn't deserve to be in such a state.

Today was a Friday and everyone was going to come over to my house so I could make dinner for Steve's birthday. Steve said he wanted whatever I fed him so I was going to make fried chicken. I had to go to the store to get some ingredients and, after a little time spent convincing the cashier that I was old enough, some beer. I was home making the chicken and other side items when everyone came in.

"Knock knock!" I heard Two Bit yell even though he was very much in the house.

"Come on in!" I heard a commotion and a thud but didn't look out the door. "Don't break anything!" Steve came in the kitchen and went to the refrigerator.

"Hey Kennedy." I looked up from the gravy I was stirring. He grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Well if it isn't the birthday boy." He laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for this."

"Get your hands off my woman!" I heard Dally's voice from the door of the kitchen. Steve put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, she was coming on to me sir!" Steve joked before I pushed him out the kitchen.

"So you're making moves on my friend Steve?" I nodded, playing along.

"Yes, I'm leaving you for Steve." Dally laughed grabbed me by the waist, pulling me to him.

"If I can't have you nobody can!" He attacked my neck and made growling noises like he was eating me or something. I let out a scream and Two Bit came in running.

"What's going on here?" Dally looked up from his attack and at Two Bit.

"Nothing." Dally said casually. Two Bit shrugged.

"Alright." Then he got a beer and left. Note to self: never trust Two Bit to save me. I laughed and gave Dally a kiss.

"I wouldn't leave you for Steve. I don't date mechanics that drink all my beer." After that I pushed him out of the kitchen and finished cooking. I burned myself a couple of times with the hot oil I was frying with but I was fine. I put everything on the table and called everyone in. We all sat around the table in our usual chairs. Two Bit reached out and was about to eat but I cleared my throat and he took his hand away. I had a thing about saying grace. I know I don't go to church but it's the least I could to pray. After I said grace I told Two Bit to let Steve go first since it was his birthday. The dinner was very fun. Being around everyone was great. Afterwards the guys played football and I cleaned up a bit before calling everyone in again for cake. Now I'm horrible at making cake come out looking alright. Every time I flip the pan over to get the cake out it breaks. So this time, I made the cake batter but I let Soda take it out of the pan. It just works for him. We song happy birthday in a very off key way then ate cake. Eventually the Curtis boys went home first on Darry's command, then Steve and Two Bit. Dally stayed a little longer but then left to go to another party at Buck Merrill's place. Johnny stayed up and watched TV. It was about 9:30 P.M so I told Johnny I would go for a walk. It was clear and warm outside but I could tell it was going to rain. It said on the news it was going to rain so I figured it would but I would probably be home by the time it started. I was walking for a while and reminisced on the day. It was very exciting. I don't know how long I was walking but soon I heard extremely loud music playing I followed the sound and found that it led me to the house/bar of Buck Merrill. Dally had told me to never go inside of the place because it was full of "no good, dirty rotten, lying, dogs". I decided to turn around and go back home but I ran into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" The person yelled.

"Sorry." I looked up and noticed that it was Tim.

"Hey, your Dally's girl ain't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah." She smirked.

"I guess you're looking for Dally, he's in there alright. Come on." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the bar.

"No I'm not trying to-" I was pulled inside and drowned out by the loud music. Tim gave me the signal to wait a minute and stay where I was. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself as I looked around. I was about to face forward in the way Tim left but then something caught my eye. It was Dally. He was sitting on a couch with a bunch of people playing poker. He apparently won or something, making me smile because I knew Dally was great at poker. That's when it happened. I saw him kiss her, I saw him laughing with his friends and I knew it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't like I saw him in the midst of the kiss, I saw him voluntarily kiss her repeatedly, making out actually. The girl straddled him and he held her by the waist. He kissed her with the same lips that had formed 'I love you' two months ago, the same lips he kissed me with. And he held her like he held me. I felt a wave of nausea come over me but I held it down. I backed up some and into Tim. He dropped his beer on the floor making it crash on the floor. It caught a few people's attention including Dally's whose eyes widened at the sight of me. I felt whatever was in my stomach start coming up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I stumbled out the door in a haze and immediately went to the bushes where I was sick. I coughed and spit the taste out of my mouth when I was done before looking back through the door at Buck's and saw Dally trying to get out the door but then being stopped by Tim who was trying to hold a conversation. God bless Tim for that because the last thing I wanted to do was talk to Dallas. I walked through Buck's yard and to the sidewalk where I made my way home. I walked speedily just in case Dally got past Tim. I still felt like I was in a haze as I turned the corner to my house. It was only when someone grabbed me and turned me around was I knocked out of my state and it was then I realized tears were running down my face and it had started to rain. Then I looked up and saw who had me in their grasp. It was Dallas.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" I shook my head.

"No. I should've listened to the news." Dally's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"They said it would rain today and tomorrow but I didn't bring my umbrella." I laughed. I felt so unreal, like everything was unrealistic.

"Kennedy I'm sorry about what you saw-"

"But it wasn't your fault?" I ended for him. He shook his head.

"No I-"

"Was drunk?" I finished again. I tilted my head and rested a hand lovingly on his cheek. "You knew exactly what you were doing. You know, before I got upset because I thought you flirting and everything but really I was just jealous. Now, you've cheated on me and I'm just, done. You can date her if you want now." Dally shook his head.

"No baby, please-" I slipped off the class ring he had given me and held it out to him. "I don't know what I was thinking when I was with that girl. Darling please just let me explain." I dropped my hand with the ring and looked at him.

"Okay, explain." I waited because I actually wanted to see if there was a logical explanation for this. Dally put his hands on my shoulder and opened his mouth like he was going to explain but then he closed it. He looked down then up into my eyes again. His deep blue orbs actually had remorse in them but, I just couldn't trust him again.

"I'm sorry." He brought me into a kiss but I didn't respond. I just waited for him to pull away. When he did he looked down at me. I shook my head.

"We can't just can't kiss and make up this time Dally. You kissed another girl. This is different. You lied to me Dallas. You told me you loved me and I believed you but you don't."

"I didn't lie to you Kennedy. It wasn't a lie." I shook my head again and grabbed his hand. I put the ring in it and turned and walked away. I could hear the faint noises of Dally calling after me but I kept walking. I was surprisingly close to my house so it only took me a good two minutes to get there. This time after I opened my door I took the key in with me. I just needed to be alone for the time being. My shoes squeaked as I walked upstairs from being wet from the rain. I was soaking and freezing cold so I ran bathwater and made it extra hot. I stripped of my clothes and got in. It was searing on my skin but I didn't care. I sat in the tub and pulled my knees to my chest before burying my face in them and crying my eyes out. I stayed in there a little after the water turned cold. I pulled myself out of the tub before draining the water. After wrapping a towel around myself, I walked in my room and laid back in my bed without drying myself off. The feeling of the warm dry sheets against my cold wet skin was amazing. I closed my eyes but continued to let tears leak from my eyes. I didn't wipe them away, I just let them fall on my sheets. After a while I felt myself calm down enough to stop crying and fall into a dreamless sleep.

0_o

I woke up to the sound of pounding on the front door. I pulled myself up despite the awful yet familiar headache I usually got after crying and the fact that I was still only wrapped in the towel from yesterday. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard a voice behind the door. It was Dally. I was about to just go lay down again but I saw Johnny walk towards the door.

"Johnny!" I did my best to alert him. My voice was hoarse from the crying and I sounded stuffy but he still heard me. He looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"No. If that's Dally outside and I think it's him, don't let him in here. I don't want him in here." Johnny nodded.

"Okay." He looked out the peephole and I guess it was Dally because, even though he opened the door, he went outside instead of letting the person inside. I went and put some clothes on. I got an Aspirin for the headache and lay back down. I thought about what I could do. I couldn't go to the Curtis's, Dally would be there and I didn't really want to talk to him at the moment. I needed a friend, a good friend, a girl friend. I got an idea and grabbed the phone. I searched around a bit but I found it, the little piece of paper that only had one thing on it, Marcia Luther's phone number. I may not have attended the Soc parties anymore but I didn't ignore my friends that were actually nice to me when I first went to Will Rodgers. I dialed the number and heard it ring for a while before it was picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Marcia?" The woman told me to hold on a second and she called for Marcia. After a moment the phone was picked up again and I immediately recognized Marcia's voice.

"Hello?"

"Marcia it's me Kennedy. I know that we don't really hang out much outside of school anymore but I was wondering if you could come over and keep me company today because I just broke up with my boyfriend and it's really hard." I got all of that out in one breath.

"Say no more, I'll be right over in a jiffy. Don't do anything rash." I heard the dial tone and immediately went downstairs.

"Johnny?" I called but I got no answer so I figured it was empty. I was alone for about thirty minutes before a knock came from the came from the door. I immediately opened it only to find Soda, not Marcia.

"Kennedy we have to talk."

"No." I opened the door again and motioned for him to get out. He closed the door.

"Yes. Dallas is a wreck. And by the looks of it, so are you." I gave him a look so he kept going. "He's heartbroken over this, can't you just forgive him? He didn't mean to do anything with that girl." I nodded.

"I understand, he was just trying to have a good time without considering how I feel. So now that he screwed up I should just let him run over me like I'm some kind of door mat?" Soda groaned.

"Dallas is a cold hard bastard. I've never seen him love anything or anyone like he loves you. He really wants you back." I shook my head.

"Tell Dallas that he's not helping his case by sending you over here." I opened the door and Soda sighed.

"Fine, be stubborn." He left and I closed the door after him. Soon after I got another knock but this time I looked through the peephole first. It was Marcia this time. I opened the door and let her in. She looked me up and down with wide eyes.

"What happened?" I opened my mouth but she stopped me. "That was rhetorical. Now, I brought you some things that can help comfort you." I finally noticed the bags in her hand. She walked in the kitchen and put all the things on the counter. It was all junk food, magazines, and make up.

"Let's do this." She told me to go take a shower so I did. I came back down with pajamas on though. She told me to tell her what happened so I did but I started crying a fourth of the way in. she told me to keep going though. When I was finished I had used half of the box of tissues I was given. Marcia started reading me articles out of her new Cosmopolitan magazine. It was about self improvement so she stopped halfway and said it wasn't what we were looking for because, and I quote, "Dallas was an idiot for breaking up with me because I'm a beautiful, strong, confident young lady". I ate a lot of the junk food Marcia brought as she read to me. She also started to file my bitten off fingernails and told me it was a bad habit and she would mix hot sauce in my nail polish to make me stop. Then she painted them I light pink color.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about this guy. He's a jackass for leaving you. Don't tell my mother I used that word." She laughed but was still focused on my nails but I was focused on her doing my nails.

"Marcia?"

"Yeah?" She answered without looking up from my nails.

"Thank you for not saying I told you so. I know you told me about Dallas being a jerk from the very beginning and I didn't listen to you." She waved it off.

"I'll let you slide this time but next time you better listen to before you get yourself killed." She rolled her eyes up and looked at me with a smile as I laughed.

"Okay." She told me to sit still and asked me where my curling iron was. I gave her the directions to my bathroom and told her it was in one of the drawers. After she was gone I tried to open a candy bar with wet fingernails.

"You're going to ruin them." Marcia informed me when she came down stairs. She took the candy bar away from me and opened it herself before handing it back to me and plugging in the iron and turning it on.

"The best way to get over this is to feel confident in yourself." She started brushing out my hair from its tangles. After I got it wet but didn't do anything but let it dry, it was a little tangled.

"Who told you that?"

"Cosmopolitan Magazine." I laughed.

"Shocking." She started working on my and after a while I fell asleep. It felt like seconds but it must have been longer than that because when I woke up, Marcia was done with my hair and the place was clean. I looked around but didn't see Marcia anywhere.

"Marcia?"

"Yeah?" She called from upstairs.

"Nothing, I was just checking to see in you were still here." I heard some thuds from upstairs as a response. "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning. Look at yourself in the mirror. Make up is surprisingly easy to apply on a sleeping person." I looked around and found a hand mirror. I picked it up and looked at myself. I was shocked. I looked great. Marcia applied blush, eye shadow, and mascara. My hair was curled into long spiral curls.

"This isn't yours is it?" Marcia's voice brought me out of my gaping. I turned to see what she was talking about. It was Dally's black leather jacket. I shook my head.

"It's his." Marcia just looked at me.

"Are you going to give it back? I mean, once you do it you guys really are done." I nodded.

"I'll give it back." I went upstairs and saw that my room was really, really clean. Marcia picked out my outfit and scolded me on having only one pair of jeans. She handed me the jeans to put on and a green blouse to put on. It was sleeveless and had a white ribbon tied around just under the bosom and it stopped at my waist, just over the top of my jeans. I grabbed the jacket and walked out on the porch when I noticed Marcia wasn't following.

"I'd get _killed _in that neighborhood." I rolled my eyes but took the walk to the Curtis house. The chances that Dally would be there were great but he could also not be there and in that case I could just give Ponyboy the jacket and he could give it to Dally. I arrived to the Curtis house and walked up to the door. I was about to knock but figured that if Dally was there I could sneak in and leave without being seen. I silently opened the door and stepped inside I went to the kitchen and looked in the living room. There were beer bottles everywhere and cigarette buds on the carpet. Sitting on the couch was Johnny, Soda, Ponyboy, and Dallas. I walked fully into the kitchen but nobody had noticed me yet. I cleared my throat and all eyes were on me. Dally stared at me with wide eyes along with everyone else. I was uncomfortable now.

"You left your jacket in my house." I spoke to Dallas and quickly laid it on the table. "I just wanted to return it." I stood there for a second before heading to the door. I was halfway down the path to the fence when I heard my name called.

"Kennedy!" I turned and saw Dallas running towards me. Oh God. He came until he was right in front of me holding his jacket that he put on the table.

"Yes?" I asked after he just looked at me for a minute.

"You look amazing." He touched the ends of my hair. He dropped his hand when he saw the look on my face that said 'please get to the point'. "Look, I know that I screwed up but I just want a second chance." I shook my head.

"Dallas-" I said quietly.

"I still want to be with you Kennedy." I shook my head.

"I can't Dallas." He nodded then held out his jacket.

"You can have it."I shook my head again.

"I don't want it Dallas. It's over. We're over." I turned and walked back to my house without another word. Marcia was waiting for me when I got back. Right when I walked through the door the tears started falling. Here we go again.

* * *

**I have been planning the events of this chapter before I even started this story how'd you like it? Review and tell me.**


	15. Jerks Who Only Want One Thing

**I'm glad you all thought the last chapter was incredible and what not. Here's more for you. It's not as long as other chapters but it's a chapter so, there you go.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marcia spent the night and left in the morning. Johnny had came home the night before informing me that Dally was even more of a wreck after I left the second time. It was Sunday now and I was almost done crying at some things that just triggered my tears. I woke up like usual and made pancakes, lots and lots of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. I don't know who I thought I was going to be feeding but I just cooked. Johnny woke up to the feast and asked me why I cooked so much.

"Never mind that. Can you please run down to the Curtis's house and try to catch them before they eat breakfast and tell them to get over here and eat?" Johnny agreed and went to get the boys. It wasn't long before everyone was piling in around the table. I could feel the tension in the room as we sat quietly. Everyone was here except Darry who I guessed was at work.

"Looks good." Steve gratefully broke the silence with a complement.

"Thank you." I said a short grace and everyone dug in. After a couple of minutes I had to ask about him.

"So where's Dallas?" I saw everyone look at each other wearily. "What? Did something happen?" Soda talked first.

"Dally's in the cooler." My eyes widened at the news.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I started to get up.

"We didn't think you would care." I scoffed and shook my head.

"I broke up with him but you guys, that doesn't mean I don't love him still." I went upstairs and quickly slid on a dress and some shoes. I came down the stairs as I pinned my hair up with some bobby pins.

"I'll be back soon I guess." I told everyone with bobby pins in my mouth making my voice muffled some. They said bye and I got in my car and drove to the jail which was about 45 minutes away from my house. It was very infuriating drive to the jail.

"Why did you have to go get locked up Dally? It's because of me isn't it? You wanted to get back at me for breaking up with you." I was talking to myself up until I got to the jail. I walked in and asked for Dallas. It was a long procedure to get into the jail but after I did I was sat down at a seat that was among a line of many other seats. There was a phone on one wall that enclosed the area making it more private. There was a glass window between me and the other side that looked exactly like my side. I waited for a minute then a guard came in with Dallas who was dressed in an orange outfit that criminals usually wear. He looked shocked to see me but sat down without hesitation anyway. We looked at each other for a minute before I gently picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. He followed my lead.

"I came over as soon as I heard that you were in here." Dally raised his eyebrows.

"Why? I thought you'd be glad to see me in here." I sighed and shook my head.

"Dally I'm not happy about you being in here. Hell, I don't even know _why_ you're in here. I just know that when Soda told me you were in the cooler I didn't hesitate to get over here because I still love you."

"Then why can't you give me another chance? Baby I love you more than anything and I want you." I stayed silent and looked down. "Kennedy?"

"I need to think." I simply explained before hanging up the phone. I didn't leave; I just sat there and put my head in my hands. I thought about everything we had been through and all the good times. I weighed the options. Dallas's love vs. a lonely relationship with myself. I mean, how much could the kiss have meant? Maybe I should just let it slide. Unless…

"Was she the only girl?" I asked him but then realized he couldn't hear me and picked up the phone. "She was the only girl you ever kissed besides me while we were dating right?" Dally looked down in shame and I knew the answer but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. "Right?"

"It was just a few girls at Buck's parties that-" I let the phone fall on the table before me as I took in a shaky breathe. Just a few girls, fantastic. Tears started spilling over onto my face so I wiped them away and exhaled loudly. I looked at him through the window and picked up the phone with my now shaking hands.

"You told me you would never hurt me Dallas, you promised me you wouldn't. " My voice was rapidly rising now, "I stood up for you when my own mother said that you were like everyone else! My own mother Dallas! Could you not have loved me enough to be with me and only me?" A guard stepped forward and told me I had to settle down. Now quieted down, I continued. "It kills me when I feel like I was just some other girl to you Dallas. I don't know if you ever really loved me honestly." Dallas looked heartbroken at my words but I only told the truth.

"I don't deserve a second chance, I know. I felt so guilty, I feel so guilty." I shook my head.

"You can call me when you get out if you need me to pick you up." I didn't wait for him to respond before I stood up. "Bye Dallas." I hung up the phone and got up. I walked out of the visiting room and back into the entrance area.

"Hey sugar, you don't need a man like that. You can get some right here." I turned and saw a guard smirking at me. I just shook my head and kept walking. Were all men really the same? Jerks who only wanted one thing? I guess mom was right this time.

* * *

**Now that Dally's in jail I suspect that in the next chapter the book's events will start coming up. **

**Review!**


	16. You're Clumsy

**"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Your mother and I had it, we had roots that grew towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom had fallen from our branches we found that we were one tree and not two."**  
**_-St. Augustine_**

* * *

I didn't see Dallas again after that day and I didn't talk about him with anyone. It had been a couple of months since he had been in jail and I was starting to stop thinking about him so much. Who am I kidding? I missed him like crazy. He was always at the back of your mind. You know when you sometimes zone out during a lecture or a plane flight or something and you just start thinking about crazy things? Well when I do that, Dallas comes to mind. And to make it worse, Steve told me that Dallas beat up some Socs so he was going to be in for seven months.

It was a regular Friday and I had once again rejected an offer to go to the movies with Ponyboy so I could watch a sad movie on TV and think about how Dallas would take me out on Saturdays.

"Maybe I was too hard on him. But then again maybe he shouldn't have cheated on me. But, it's not like he slept with them or anything. If really loves me then he wouldn't do it again. I mean, love knows no boundaries right?" I talked to myself and barely paid attention to the movie. I had to make a decision. The Greasers say to give him a chance. Marcia says to be happy. What do I say? My heart says to stay and battle it out. My head says to listen to my heart. So Dallas Winston, you lying, cheating, son of bitch, I forgive you. Now if only I could outlast the rest of the months until he gets back. I finally paid attention to the movie. I fell asleep before it was over only to be woken up by the ringing phone. I reached over and grabbed the phone on the table.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Miss. Johnson?" A professional sounding voice addressed me over the phone. I cleared my throat and sat up fully.

"Yes?"

"Dallas Winston has completed his sentence early on account of good behavior. He says you are to pick him up." I nodded but then realized I was on the phone and rolled my eyes at myself before responding.

"Yes, yes I am. Do I need to get him now?"

"Well, you can come tomorrow if you need to but as soon as possible would be appreciated."

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I jumped up and ran upstairs. I put on some clothes, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my tangled locks. I ran to the car and sped over to the jail. I actually got there 15 minutes less than usual. I sat in the car after I parked and tried to cal, down. Dallas didn't know that I had forgiven him yet and I needed to keep my cool. I should probably wait until we get to my house too so I can concentrate and not go off the road while I'm driving. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"You look good for this hour." Then I fluffed my hair out again, "But not too good." I finally got out the car and walked towards the entrance to the police department where they were holding him. I walked up to a desk where the guard was watching a sports game.

"Um, I'm here for Dallas Winston." The guard looked at me and nodded.

"Fill this out, I'll go get him." I took the clip board away from him and filled it out. Name, date, address, who I was to Dallas. Who was I to Dallas? His girlfriend, hopefully. What if he didn't want me anymore? What if he wanted to go back to one of those girls? I didn't have much time to think about it anymore because a set of guards came in holding Dally who was still in handcuffs. They released him and let us leave after they checked the information. I looked Dallas up and down and realized that, if anything, he looked better. When they cleared us we left.

"I appreciate you coming." Dallas thanked me as we got in the car.

"No problem." The car ride home was pretty silent except for the radio playing. I didn't have to ask Dallas if he wanted to be dropped off at his house or not. Ever since his dad married some bimbo half his age, Dallas hasn't been around them lately. We got out walked towards the door. Dallas got there first and reached above the doorframe and retrieved the key. I hadn't moved it since before. We walked in equally quiet.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sure." I went to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator.

"Well, I can heat up some leftover spaghetti and meatballs, chicken, or pizza, or I can make grilled cheese." I looked up at Dallas who looked at me.

"Spaghetti." I took the pan out and put it on the stove.

"The meatballs were really good this time." I praised as I turned the stove on so it could heat.

"Why don't you just microwave it?"

"Because the noodles get hard and it doesn't taste the same." Dally rolled his eyes.

"You're so precise about everything." I nodded and flashed a smile.

"I know and I like it that way." He chuckled and leaned against the doorframe. We were quiet again as we waited for the spaghetti. It finally got hot after what seemed like 5 years later and we could actually sit down and eat. The meal was silent too along with the clean up besides the occasional attempt for small talk. Afterwards I walked back in the living room to see Dallas sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Dallas? You alright over there?" I walked up to him and he just groaned.

"This is horrible. How can you stand this? The awkward silences and the sad shots at small talk?" Oh how I really wanted to make this better. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Dallas." He looked up at me expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say so I just used my instincts. I grabbed his face and kissed him and oh my lord it was like having a glass of ice cold water in Hell. I moaned against his mouth though he was still taking in the shock.

"I thought you were mad at me."He pulled back in confusion. I just shook my head.

"Shut up and kiss me." He smirked and pulled me forward. He was still sitting so I had to lean down some to kiss him but that was resolved when he pulled me so I was straddling him. His hands found their way under my shirt and roamed my stomach and my back but not reaching higher than the underwire of my bra.

"I love you baby." He murmured against my skin.

"I know." I kissed down his neck and back up. His hands went down my legs and up my thighs, under my skirt. He was halfway up but stopped mid thigh and looked at me. I nodded.

"It's okay." He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist before heading for the stairs. We only made it a few steps before Dally stumbled and we fell. I started laughing as I sat up. Dally was flat on the floor chuckling under me as I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.

"You're clumsy."I laughed. Dallas picked me up again, but this time he put my back against the wall.

"Is this plan 'B'?" I asked before he kissed me again before I could continue making jokes. We were getting into again when I heard a door open. I immediately stopped responding to Dally's kisses and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Kennedy? You alright, I thought I heard you fall." I forgot about Johnny.

"Uh, yeah Johnny I'm alright. I just stumbled a bit." I pushed Dally off me and let myself down. I walked to the beginning of the hallway and saw Johnny rubbing his eyes sleepily in only his boxers. "Look who's back Johnny." I pulled Dally in the hallway. Johnny's eyes widened and he came closer to us.

"Dally, when did you get out?"

"Tonight Johnny, Kennedy came and got me." Johnny looked between us and smiled. He came and patted Dally on the shoulder.

"Good to see you man. But, can you guys not fight please? It's hard on everyone." I nodded.

"We promise." Johnny smiled and went back to bed. I looked at Dally. "We should just start upstairs." He nodded.

"I think you're right." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. I pushed him back on the bed and took off my shirt in the process.

"Well just skip to the good part." I straddled him again for the millionth time tonight and started kissing him again. My hands went under the hem of his shirt and felt his sculpted chest and torso. We moaned at the same time. Dally's shirt was the next thing to go after that, then my bra and his pants. After that it was my skirt and underwear and Dally's pants and underwear. We were completely naked and under the sheets.

"You're so beautiful." Dally whispered to me before kissing me and going all the way. I have to say, it was absolute bliss.

* * *

**I know, I'm just as happy as you all that they're back together but now they've done the deed and it's sealed fate. I wanted it to be a little more real with the interuptions so... Review!**


	17. He's No Good

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Enjoy though!**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I looked out the window. It was at least noon time by the sun's position. I sat up a little and looked down. My sheet had slipped down and that's when I realized I was still naked. I pulled the sheet up and looked under it. I saw the arm draped over my midsection. That arm belonged to Dallas Winston, the man who made love to me yesterday night, and early this morning. Now giddy, I looked over at Dallas who was still sleeping and slid from under his arm and walked around the side of the bed.

"I'll make breakfast." I kissed his cheek and pulled his shirt on along with a pair of panties before going to the bathroom and dolling myself up a bit. It was just a quick brush of the hair and teeth, no need to look like Tarzan and have horrible morning breath. Quietly, I made my way downstairs and started breakfast. I turned on the radio as I flipped pancakes in a pan. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against the chest they were attached to.

"You look better than me in my clothes." Dallas kissed my neck and I turned around and caught his mouth quickly.

"Breakfast is ready." I pushed him away reluctantly and sat the pancakes down in front of him. He put butter and syrup on them before shoving them in his mouth. "Slow down before you choke yourself." Dally chewed the pancakes quickly.

"It's so much better than the jail food." He said with a full mouth. I went to the refrigerator and got out the milk so I could pour him a glass. I set it down and immediately after my front door burst open and the gang, minus Ponyboy and Darry invited themselves in and came straight to the kitchen.

"Dally!" They greeted him with punches on his arm and attempts in messing up his hair that only ended in him smacking their hands away.

"When did you get out?" Steve asked as they sat down and sat plates and pancakes in front of them.

"Yesterday night." He said with a mouth full of pancake.

"Dallas, when you choke on your food, don't expect me to help you out." Dally rolled his eyes at me while Two Bit looked at me like he just realized I was here even though he just barged into _my_ house. He smirked deviously then turned to Soda and whispered something. Soda looked at me and grinned then whispered something to Steve who also looked at me then sniggered. Dally and I watch them suspiciously. Dally looked at me then back at them.

"What the hell are you whispering about?" They mumbled nothing. It was a couple of seconds before Two Bit couldn't hold whatever it was and finally commented.

"So Dally, is make up sex really the best? I wanted a fresh opinion." I blushed deeply when I realized they got the hint from Dally's shirt on me. Everyone laughed except Dally who shoved Two Bit.

"Jeez Two Bit you don't have to make a scene."I said mildly before deciding it was time to change clothes. I was halfway up the stairs when Two Bit called loudly from the kitchen.

"I was just kidding Kennedy! Come on!" I just went upstairs and turned on the shower. I heard footsteps in my room from the bathroom. I walked out and saw Dally entering.

"Two Bit didn't mean anything by it Kennedy. Just ignore him." I shrugged.

"I don't care about Two Bit, just decided I needed to clean up is all." Dally came over to me and ran his hands through my hair before kissing me.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded and went to shower.

^_^V

When I got out of the shower I got dressed and we decided to head over to the Curtis's. We joked around on the way there though, while I was in the shower, Dally convinced Two Bit to stop making comments about us. We walked in and saw Darry home from work early. I wasn't surprised. It was already his day off but he went to work anyway. His boss probably had to order him to go home. We all sat and relaxed on the couch. Soon after we got there Steve and Two Bit started wrestling and Dally was trying to kiss me while Darry and I tried to watch a movie on TV. Johnny showed up with a new bruise but we didn't talk about it. He must have gone back to his house for something we figured.

Dally pulled me closer to him and started kissing my cheek before starting down my jaw.

"Dallas quit, I'm trying to watch this." I protested while I looked at the TV.

"Come on darling-"

"No Dally." Soda kicked the side table where the lamp was as he rolled around with Steve. Two Bit had called 'Uncle' not too long ago. "Will you too stop, I'm trying to hear." They laughed but quieted a bit and that's when I heard it. Faint yells coming from outside.

"Yes mother." Soda teased but I just put a finger to my lips.

"Shh." Dally's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?" We quieted down and now the screams were distinct. They were Ponyboy's.

"Soda! Darry!" We jumped up and ran to the door.

"Stay here." Dally told me. They all ran out and I stood by on the porch obediently while they went to help him. It wasn't long before they brought Ponyboy back in one piece. They told me a couple of Socs jumped him before I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kennedy, relax." He told me with a chuckle. I pulled back and looked at him incredulously.

"Relax? You could've gotten killed! And what were you doing walking alone anyways?"

"I was coming from the movies. Nobody wanted to go with me so I went alone." I looked him up and down.

"Did they cut you?" I asked worriedly. Soda chuckled as Pony silently nodded.

"You're in for it now." Soda warned. I glared at him before turning back to Ponyboy.

"Go upstairs and get the first aid kit then wait in the bathroom so I can clean you up." Pony left immediately. All the boys except Darry howled with laughter. Darry went inside and I looked at everyone else.

"What's funny?" I asked without humor in my voice. They all closed their mouths in response even though I knew they'd start again when I left. I walked inside and saw Darry sitting at the table with his face in his hands.

"You alright?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking this seriously." I smiled.

"No need to thank me. You guys are my family and I want the best for you guys."

"Thanks. He just needs to realize that when he pulls these stunts, he could get him and Soda put into a boys home." I sighed and sat down across from Darry."

"Darry, when I was fourteen I climbed this big tree in our backyard and when I got close to the top, I jumped off because I figured it would be the closest thing to bungee jumping I would encounter." Darry raised his eyebrows. "I broke my leg in three places and sprained my ankle. I did that because I was young and dumb and fourteen years old. He's just a kid Darry. He's doing his best." I left to head upstairs with that. I walked in the bathroom and saw Ponyboy sitting on the toilet with the white first aid kit box in his lap. He looked up when I walked in and handed me the box. I immediately started working on him.

"I thought you were going yesterday?" I asked Ponyboy who shook his head.

"I had some homework to do. I'm really sorry. Darry already scolded me like a child." I sighed as I finished up and hugged him.

"Next time you go to the movies I'll go with you okay?" He nodded. "And I told Darry to cut you some slack."

"Thanks Kennedy." I ruffled his hair and went downstairs. Everyone was inside now.

"Looks like you're all fixed up." Soda observed while holding Pony's jaw.

"Yeah, this time he's fixed up, next time he might not be so lucky." Darry scolded from the couch. Pony glared at him.

"Nonetheless, that's going to leave a scar." I tried to clear the tension. Dally cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well those Socs better be lucky we didn't catch them."The gang agreed as we sat down again. We sat around and watched TV for awhile. I started to fall asleep on Dally within the hour. I closed my eyes, finally letting sleep come over me.

^_^V

I woke up in my own bed the next morning and went downstairs to see Johnny eating cereal at the breakfast table. I walked in and got out a box of cereal and a bowl.

"What did you go to your house for?" I asked him, remembering yesterday. I poured the cereal as I waited.

"I just wanted to see if my parents missed me at all." He didn't look up at me as he said it. I grabbed the milk and a spoon and took a seat.

"Did they?" Johnny shook his head.

"They ignored me like usual and when my old man came home he took a shot at me for showing my face. He was real drunk yesterday." I ate my cereal and watched the glum look play across his face.

"Johnny, do you consider me family?" Johnny looked up at me for a second before nodding his head.

"Yeah Kennedy, you're like my sister." I reached over the table and grabbed Johnny's hand.

"Then know that no matter what, there will always be someone who wants you. If you were gone, I would miss you. Just remember that. You don't have to go back to that house ever again. I'm not telling you to forget about the people who gave birth to you but, don't let them make you feel, like you have no one alright?" Johnny nodded. I finished my cereal and put my bowl in the sink. I kissed Johnny on the top of his head.

"I love you kid." I went upstairs and changed into a white sundress with yellow daisies it and came back downstairs Johnny was in the shower so I wrote him a note that I was going to go shopping. I would stop by the Curtis's first though to see if Dally or someone was there to walk me to the store. It seemed like such a waste of gas to drive there since it wasn't far by any means and in any other circumstances I would've went alone but lately there had been a lot of attacks by Socs.

I walked into the Curtis house to see that Dally was arm wrestling Steve and Soda was eating chocolate cake with Two Bit who was drinking beer with his cake.

"Hey." I greeted them. They said hi though Steve and Dally's responses were a little strangled.

"I need someone to take me to the store." Dally slammed Steve's hand on the table in victory before turning to me. Steve stood and started to button up his unbuttoned shirt.

"Soda and I have got to go to work." And, as if on cue, Soda got up and put his plate away.

"True." Dally came over to me and planted one on me.

"I'll take you." I rolled my eyes at the sleazy way he said it but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Bye guys." Dally and I walked out the door and started towards the store.

^_^V

Going shopping with Dally is equivalent to going shopping with a two year old. Down every aisle he would pick up something I had no intention of buying and put it in the cart. Of course I would put it back later but still. It was only when we went down the aisle with the cookies, candies, and other desserts did I finally stop him from buying everything.

"Okay Dally, stop picking everything up." I pushed his hand that held a box of cookies away from the cart.

"Come on, don't you have a sweet tooth? Live a little." He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I was about to deepen it when I heard a thud, the sound of a cookie box entering my cart. I pushed him away and picked up the box.

"Really? You have to be a sneak about it." Dally groaned. "I'll make you a deal, you can pick one thing on this aisle that you want me to buy and I'll buy it. One thing." Dally's eyes lit up and he went off to find something. It only took him a few seconds to come back with a box of cookies like the one I had in my hand but three times as big.

"Here you go." I took the other box and tossed him the original one.

"You're a cheat." I teased him before throwing the box into the cart and moving through the checkout line. The cashier's name was Linda and as she scanned my items, she would take long glances at Dally. I looked at Dally to see if there was something wrong with him but there was nothing that I could see.

"25. 35 is you're total miss." I nodded and started counting out the money. "Miss," I looked up from the money, "You have to watch out for that boy right there. That's Dallas Winston." She pointed at Dally who was scanning magazines. "He's no good." I had to hold back a laugh as I gave her the money.

"What do you mean he's no good?" I asked so I could get Dally's attention. I could tell he was listening even though he was still scanning magazines.

"He's been to jail at least fifteen times in the last six years." Is that even possible? I gasped anyway and gave Dally a wide eyed look. Linda nodded. "It's true."

"Thank you for the warning." I picked up my two grocery bags and walked out of the store. I turned back to see if Dally was following and saw he put the magazine down and winked at Linda before coming out and following me.

"Need some help?" I looked over my shoulder at Dally and decided to keep playing like I'd never met Dally before.

"Not from someone like you. That cashier told me all about you Mr. Dallas Winston." I used my proper voice as I talked. I could hear Dally chuckle before playing along.

"I think you like what you heard. You like bad boys don't you?" I turned the corner to my house as I answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well here you are, teasing me with your walk and all, basically begging me to follow you home." I laughed.

"You're full of it Winston. Do you even know who I am?" We got to my house and climbed up the steps. I turned to Dallas partially because I wanted to know his answer and partially because I couldn't unlock the door with my hands full.

"I know who you are. Kennedy Johnson, Miss. Irresistible. You turn heads when you walk. That's why I followed you. I can't resist you." He sounded so dramatic I had to laugh.

"Just open the door." He did as he was told and let us in the house. I went to the kitchen and put the groceries away immediately. I pulled out the box of cookies and handed it to Dallas.

"You better eat these." He opened the box and stuck his hand in.

"You want to go to the movies? I need to do something now that I'm out of the cooler." I thought about it then nodded.

"Yeah, sure. We should ask the rest of the gang if they want to go." Dally shrugged.

"I guess." We finished putting the groceries away, we meaning me of course, and sat down on the couch to watch TV. About halfway through the program I looked up at Dally and didn't stop myself from leaning up and kissing his jaw. He looked down at me.

"What's that for?" I shrugged.

"No reason." He kissed me gently on the lips before we turned back to the TV.

* * *

**Aww, how sweet. I made Kennedy pretty maternal in this chapter. Please review!**

**Oh, and please vote on my poll on my profile. I need to know what you think! It will take 30 seconds give or take depending on the speed of your computer and thinking rate.**


	18. Look, I Have A Boyfriend

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dally and I fought over the movie but eventually picked the one about a beach vacation. Ponyboy and Johnny were the only two who were able to come with us. Darry had to go pay some bills, Soda and Steve went to a party Sandy was throwing and Two Bit was… well, I don't know what Two Bit was doing. We went and found our seats. Dally was on the end, I was next to him, Ponyboy was on my left and Johnny was next to him. We sat down just as the movie started. There were two girls in front of us who seemed familiar but I didn't think anything of it until Dally put his feet up on the back of the red head's chair. She turned around and I immediately realized it was Sherry, or Cherry, Valance. The other girl turned to reveal Marcia. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Hi Marcia, hi Cherry." They both smiled at me but Cherry's lasted only a second before Cherry glared at Dallas and told him to back off. Marcia looked at me and motioned towards the concession stand. I nodded and we both stood up.

"I'll be back." I whispered to Ponyboy. He nodded and I caught up to Marcia who was waiting for me. We linked arms and started walking.

"What are you doing back with Dallas Winston?" She asked me with a smile in her voice.

"Things happen." I shrugged. We both smiled and laughed at that.

"Well, are you just going to let Cherry talk to him like that?"

"Knowing Dallas he probably needs to be taught a lesson." She laughed as we got to the stand. The line was a little long but it didn't matter. I saw a group of Socs walk in and turned on my guard and kept talking.

"You go girl, crack that whip." I laughed at her antics before we got interrupted by a whistle. We both turned around and saw the boys in the group of Socs looking at us. Marcia giggled flirtatiously and turned around. She motioned for me to turn around too.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going out with Randy?" I asked her in a whisper.

"I am but, he's been getting drunk with Bob a lot lately and it's not good on our relationship's part. Plus, it's not like I'd go out with them. It's just flirting." She turned and waved at them. "Hi boys."

"What are two fine ladies like yourselves doing here alone?" One of them asked. He was average height with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. I shook my head in response to his question.

"We're not-" Marcia jumped in and finished my sentence.

"-Alone. We're not alone, we're together." She pulled me a little closer to prove her point. We moved up some in the line.

"So you have boyfriends?" He asked. His friends sniggered. I don't know what they were laughing about. There were four of them, two of us, and no chance of 'sharing'.

"Maybe." Marcia let the idea linger. I turned to look at her.

"Marcia. I'm not flirting with these guys." I whispered.

"Don't be shy sweetheart." The one who asked if we had boyfriends tried to reassure me.

"I'm not shy, I'm just a little skeptical." I pulled Marcia out of line and outside. The boy followed. He grabbed my hand and turned me around before I could leave.

"Don't be like that." He pulled me closer, making me lose my grip on Marcia, and leaned down to kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Look, I have a boyfriend." He smirked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He grabbed my face then crashed his lips onto mine. I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Get off of her!" I heard Marcia yell at him. Suddenly he was ripped away from me. It all happened so fast. I saw Dally, I saw Dally's fist connect with the guys jaw, and then I saw Dallas on top of him. When everything registered and I realized that Dally could kill the guy, I tried to talk some sense into him.

"Dallas! Dallas stop!" People were gathering now. The guy's friends pulled Dally off of him. Dally's face was red and his forehead glistened with sweat. He was panting lightly like someone would if they had jogged around the block.

"Dallas what are you doing? You could've killed him!" I looked down and saw blood coming from the other guy's nose. I think his name was Travis. That's what his friends called him. I turned and looked at Marcia who looked shocked. Then I looked back at Dallas who was looking at me with an incredulous stare before taking off. I turned to Marcia.

"I've got to go. Tell Ponyboy and Johnny to stick together?" She nodded and I took off after Dallas. He was already out of the entrance with a cigarette in his mouth when I caught him.

"Dallas!" I was half running trying to keep up with his pace. He kept walking and I followed him trying to get him to stop though he didn't. We walked all the way to Buck's. I hesitated a little before entering and following Dally through the crowd. People were smoking and drinking and whatever they do during these kinds of parties. I got different looks as I walked through. Hurriedly, I followed Dallas upstairs and into a room that had Dally's name was carved into the doorframe and closed the door behind me. The room looked a little messy and empty but it was obviously Dally's since some of his clothes were thrown here and there.

"Dallas?" I called to him because his back was turned to me. He put his cigarette out in a shot glass that was being used as an ashtray before turning to me.

"Why are you on that Socs side huh? He was forcing himself on you and you blame me when I come to your rescue." I sighed and stepped forward, taking Dally's hand in mine.

"I'm not taking his side. I'm glad you came to my rescue it's just, sometimes I get scared." Dally petted my hair.

"Scared of what?" I looked down at our joined hands. Dally was rubbing his thumb in circles on the top of my hand comfortingly.

"When you get upset, sometimes you get really, really angry and I think that you would do something you would regret because you act so quickly without thinking at times. I thought you were going to kill that guy or something." I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around his torso. He pulled me into a hug.

"When it comes to you, I would kill. But, I'm not the killing type. A fair fight, weapons or a just fist, that's how I solve a problem so don't worry alright?" I nodded as Dally kissed my hair. Dally then picked me up and head lay me on the bed before removing his jacket, shirt, and pants leaving him in only his boxers. I could tell he was ready to sleep. He laid down next to me and let me and let me rest my head on his chest. My fingers traced the muscles on his stomach as his arm went around me. That was the position we were in when I fell asleep.

Sometime after I fell asleep, Dally shook me. I groaned, now frustrated someone was trying to ruin my sleep.

"Babe, I'm going out but I'll be back alright." I nodded sleepily and turned back over.

^_^V

"Dally!" Some lunatic banged on Dally's door causing me jump up startled and caused my heart to race. I pulled myself over Dally who had miraculously found his way back to bed so I could walk to the door. Swinging it open, I saw a guy there that was skinny and lanky. His hair was a dark mess on the top of his head and he had a mustache that looked like it was drawn on.

"Yes?" I asked him sleepily. I knew this must have looked weird. A girl who more than likely looked like a Soc with her sundress on, answering Dallas Winston's door looking like God knows what with messy hair.

"Um, I'm Buck." He held out his hand to me. I took mine off of the door and shook his hand.

"It would be nice to meet you if you hadn't woken me up."

"Sorry about that." He let go of my hand and looked me up and down once. I put an elbow on the doorframe and leaned against and put my other hand on my hip.

"You need something or are you just here to introduce yourself."

"Oh! Um, there's two kids downstairs that say they need to see Dally. Says it's important life or death stuff. Um, Pony something and Johnny boy?" I nodded.

"Send them up." He nodded and left down the stairs. I shut the door again before turning to Dally who was putting his pants on.

"I should probably go get them; I don't trust Buck to escort anyone." I nodded.

"You should do that." Dally went out the door and I went back to bed. It was less than five minutes later when Dally brought in a frazzled Johnny and a soaking wet Ponyboy. I jumped up at the sight.

"Pony you'll catch death in those clothes. Take off your shirt." He did as I said while I looked through the dresser for a shirt. I found one that was a little big but would do. I gave it to Pony before pushing him on the bed and wrapping a sheet around him.

"We killed a Soc." All time stopped as I looked at Johnny who had spent no time at all getting to the point. I then looked at Dally who confirmed it was true with a nod. I ran a hand through my head and tried to process what I had just heard. Johnny had never hurt a fly and now he killed someone? I couldn't believe it yet they said it was true so I'd have to. I put my head in my hands.

"What happened?" My voice was muffled but they heard me. Ponyboy told me everything up to the point when they were attacking them. Johnny told the rest. "Bob? Bob Sheldon?" Johnny nodded. Johnny killed Bob Sheldon, the jerk who beat him up in the first place. I didn't know what to think.

"We need to run away." Ponyboy stood up and finally told us what the second reason of them being here was. That's when Dally went into action. He went to the side table and pulled a gun from the side table. I was shocked. He handed it to Johnny who examined it.

"Don't point that thing at me, it's loaded." He warned him before going back to the drawer and pulling out a wad of cash. "It's fifty dollars, that's all I got from Merrill tonight." So that's what Dally did when he left. Dally finally sat next to me on the bed and looked at the two.

"I'm not anxious to tell your brother and get my head kicked in." Dally informed Ponyboy.

"Then don't." Wow, Ponyboy was actually _intentionally_ defying Darry.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" I asked them. They looked at me and nodded. That was Dally's que to give them instruction.

"Take the 10:15 to Windrixville. It's a freight." Dally told them what to as if this used to be his backup plan just in case anything happened.

^_^V

"We'll be there when everything's cool alright?" The two boys nodded at him then looked at me.

"I never thought this would happen to you two." They both looked down shamefully. "Look, stick together and don't get caught okay." They nodded. I couldn't resist anymore. I stood up and hugged each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. They returned it.

"Be careful please."

"We will. Thanks Kennedy." Johnny hugged me again and they left. I laid back on the bed with a sigh.

"I thought New York was the only place I'd get caught up in a murder wrap. Jesus Christ!" I slapped his arm.

"Don't say that." Dally laid next to me. He stroked my face as he looked down at me.

"They'll be okay." I nodded.

"I know." But the truth was, I didn't know. I had never seen those two really use survival skills before. I hoped they could handle themselves.

^_^V

It wasn't even a week before the police came to my door looking for Dally and I. Me because Johnny lived in my house and Dally because… well Dally gets called in for everything. Dally came up with a story and told me to stick to it. We needed to say things that added up. We were released later that same day. It seemed like everything was happening. Ponyboy and Johnny killed a Soc, I was lying to the gang for the first time, Sandy was pregnant and said it wasn't Soda's so that was another emotional difficulty for him, and, to top it all off, Two Bit wants to go to Texas where he thinks Johnny and Ponyboy were.

Dally and I were sitting across from each other in a booth at the Dingo. I felt like I was made of glass and at any minute I could crack. Knowing is worse than not knowing.

"Will you calm down?" Dallas put his hand over my tapping one.

"Sorry." A waitress came over to us and sat our food down on the table.

"I'm going to visit them at the end of the week if you want to come."

"Ha. Of course I'm going."

* * *

**I might update again today so look out. I'd tell you to review but I know you wouldn't do it.**


	19. Don't Do That To Me

Dally sped down the road as we entered Windrixville. We were on our way to see Ponyboy and Johnny now that things had cleared up a bit. The only hard part was getting past everyone so we could go. Soda, however, new better than to believe we didn't know anything because when he came to talk to Dally one day he saw Ponyboy's shirt in his room at Buck's. Soda even gave us a letter to give to Ponyboy when we saw him.

Dally was singing along to the radio since Elvis songs were playing a lot today because he was doing such a fine job in the Army or something like that. I was waiting anxiously in the passenger's seat with my leg bouncing. We stopped at a light and I felt a hand stop my bouncing leg. I looked up at Dally.

"That's annoying as hell." I smiled when I remembered when he had first told me that back when I barely knew him and we were sitting on the couch in the Curtis house.

"Sorry." Dally left his hand where it was though and rubbed circles on my knee and we drove a couple more minutes before turning into the driveway of a church.

"This is it." Dally turned off the ignition and got out the car. I followed his lead and walked up to the church. Dallas did a bird call and started looking for an entrance. I followed behind, secretly hoping I wouldn't have to get a shot for a virus after being around this old, broke down, moldy church. We finally found an entrance that lead into the church. We walked down the aisle like sinners about to be saved as we looked around.

"Holy…" Dally exclaimed suddenly. I looked at him and he motioned to the front where I saw none other than Ponyboy and Johnny. My eyes widened at the sight of them. Ponyboy had short blonde hair now and Johnny had short hair.

"Oh my goodness." That's all I said before Ponyboy finally started waking up.

"Dally?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Kennedy?" He ran over to me and hugged me. He knocked the wind out of me a little but I hugged him back nonetheless.

"I'm so glad to see you." I looked behind him and saw Johnny starting to wake up and come over to me. Ponyboy greeted Dally as I held my arms out for Johnny to hug me. He smiled and his arms wrapped around me. I felt tears threatening to fall.

"I missed you. It's lonely in that big house by myself." I chuckled then sniffled. They both stood back and I looked at them. I touched Ponyboy's hair.

"It's so blonde." We laughed and on that note we relaxed.

"Here Ponyboy." Dally pulled out a letter from his jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"Who's it from?" Ponyboy examined the note some.

"The president of the United States stupid, who do you think? It's from Soda, your brother." Ponyboy opened it and started reading. I turned to Johnny.

"You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" He shook his head no. Dally came over and put his arm around Johnny in a headlock type fashion.

"He's fine. He's a man, surviving for days on end not knowing what's going to happen." He acted like a proud father while I was the worried mother.

"You and Kennedy got hauled into the station? Why?" Ponyboy looked up from the letter.

"Johnny lives with me." My answer was pretty understandable. Dally's was too.

"They call me in for everything. If a guy gets pushed off a cliff five towns away from here they'd call me in." I rolled my eyes at that even though I knew it was true.

"Kennedy didn't make me breakfast this morning so I'm starving." I scoffed. I told him to eat something before we left. "Want to get something to eat?" Johnny looked at him in disbelief.

"You're starving? Try living on bologna for a week." I felt bad for the two. They were too young to be getting into this kind of trouble.

"Let's go." I ushered them out the door and to the car.

:^_^V:

I watched Pony and Johnny scarf down barbeque sandwiches like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down, you'll choke." They finally listened to me and slowed down.

"Sorry." Johnny apologized. I just sipped on my shake as I watched them. I would occasionally steal one of Dally's fries but that's all I ate. After their fifth sandwich, Dally informed them about the things going on like the police, Pony's brothers, the rumble with the Socs, etc.

"We're turning ourselves in." It was like time stopped as we all stared at Johnny silently.

"What?" Dally broke the silence quickly with disbelief in his voice. How could they turn themselves in?

"Pony shouldn't have to hide out. He has a family and so do I." He looked at me. He finally got the point about us being family. "Plus, it was self defense, Pony and Cherry will testify to that." That's right, you heard correctly, Cherry Valance. After the article in the newspaper she decided to come and play spy. I remember my disbelief on that day.

Flashback:

_We were all sitting in the Curtis house silently like Pony and Johnny had died and we were mourning their death or something. Dally and I were sort of faking of course because we had more information that gave us additional hope that they were alright. It was the sound of a car that pulled up that brought everyone out of the quiet. We all looked outside and saw a red sting pull up and a girl got out. None other than Cherry Valance._

"_What the hell is she doing here?" Dally thought out loud from next to me._

"_She probably wants to press charges." Darry gave a realistic answer to Dally's question. This was the first time ever that I'd seen Darry home for more than a couple of hours. He couldn't focus with his thoughts all on Ponyboy._

"_We'll see." Dally, Soda, Two Bit, and Steve all went outside to talk to here. Darry looked from the doorframe of the front door and I stayed where I was by the sink, looking at them from inside. After about twenty minutes, Cherry got in their car and everyone came back in._

"_What did she want?" I asked anyone, everyone. _

"_She wants to help us. Said she knows it was probably Bob's fault and she'll testify that it was self defense. She also said she'll help us with the other Socs. Bring us messages and tell us what's going on." Steve summed up their whole twenty minute conversation into thirty seconds._

"_Oh." _

_End of Flashback:_

I never thought Cherry would do something like that but she did.

"And you're sure about this Johnny? Us Greasers get it worse than anyone." Dally warned him but Johnny just shook his head. He knew that and he was still set on his decision.

"I'm sure. It's not fair for Pony."

"It's not fair for you either Johnny." I looked at him. Dally shrugged.

"Alright. I guess we're going home then." He started up the car and pulled out of the Dairy Queen parking lot. We sped down the road we had come from. The radio was still playing Elvis and everyone still sung along like it was any other day. Maybe this was a sign things would be normal again after this.

Boy was I wrong.

We turned down the road and we suddenly saw flames and thick smoke in the distance.

"What the-" Before Dally could finish his sentence the church came in to view. It was on fire and there was a group of people standing around. Dally swerved into the church driveway and parked. Ponyboy jumped out and started running.

"Ponyboy before you get yourself killed!" Dally yelled from the driver's side. Johnny jumped out and followed him.

"Johnny!" I yelled and unbuckled my seatbelt as fast as I could before jumping out and running after them. Dally yelled after us and I heard the car door slam meaning he was running after me. When I got to the church I saw Johnny and another figure, Ponyboy, enter the burning church. Then I heard children scream. I don't know why but my feet must have had a mind of their own because I went in after them. It was dark and there was smoke everywhere. I went to were the two were and saw they were handing over kids to Dally.

"Kennedy-" Johnny started to say but I stopped him.

"Just keep going." I started handing over kids too. When the last was out, Ponyboy was first out the window. I was about to go next but I started swaying. The next thing I knew I heard my name being called and darkness was taking over me.

:^_^:

I woke up in a hospital God knows how long later with a needle in my hand and a sore, dry throat. I looked around the white room and at the machine that was beeping. Suddenly a nurse came in.

"Good, you're awake. You were pretty knocked out for a while there." I looked at her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like Dallas. Where was Dallas? Where was everyone?

"What happened?" I could hear my voice and it didn't sound like me. It was hoarse and gruff.

"You passed out from smoke inhalation. You got a lot in you, probably because after you collapsed you were in there for a while. You're pretty much free to go. We just needed to monitor you until you woke up. Drink fluids but drink them slowly." She advised me as she removed the needle from my hand. "You're clothes are in that bag," She pointed to a white bag next me, "So whenever you're ready you can change." With that she left and closed the door behind her. I slowly got up and removed the hospital gown. I needed to find Dallas. I needed to find Johnny, and Ponyboy. I finished putting my clothes on. They smelled like smoke and ashes. I was about to leave but then I caught a glimpse of myself in the small mirror above the sink. I looked like my same old self but I didn't feel like it. I felt… different and I couldn't describe it. I looked away and picked up the empty cup they gave me and filled it with water from the pitcher. I drank four coups of water before I finally felt like it was doing any good on my dry throat. I took the cup with me as I excited the room. I was about to go down the hall when I heard a big commotion coming from a room.

"Get out of here!" The man said. Or should I say Dally said. I could recognize his voice and antics anywhere. A nurse ran from the room and closed the door behind here. She let out a sigh and rest against it.

"Lord have mercy on that child." I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at me with stressed eyes.

"May I?" I pointed to the door and she got off of it.

"Be my guess." I opened it.

"I told you to get out!" And there was Dally. Lying in bed with his eyes closed.

"Oh shut up will you?" His eyes popped open at my voice. I looked at the nurse who looked surprised before closing the door. I practically ran to him and hugged him the best I could while he was laying in that bed. He hugged me back but also kissed the top of my head.

"I didn't see you after you passed out. I was practically fighting nurses to get out of here to see but they had five of them restraining me." I chuckled and grabbed his face in his hands.

"I can believe that." I kissed him with everything I had in me and he did the same. When we pulled away I smiled until I remembered everything again.

"What about Johnny? What about Ponyboy?" Dally shrugged causing me to worry again.

"How about you go find them then come tell me how they're doing." I nodded and kissed him again before leaving. I went down the hall to the reception desk immediately.

"I'm here for Jonathon Cade." The nurse nodded and went to find him.

"Kennedy?" I heard my name called and turned to see the Curtis boys. I ran to them and gave them each a hug. They returned it tightly. I looked Ponyboy up and down. He had soot all over him. I used my thumbs to wipe some away from his face until the nurse called me back.

"Miss, we have Johnny Cade in room 316. I nodded before turning back to the boys.

"I've got to see Johnny." They nodded and told me they already saw him. I took the elevator up to the third floor and looked for 316. Once I found it I took a deep breath before I went in. I expected the worst but hoped for the best. When I saw Johnny I almost couldn't believe it was him. His skin was burned and melted everywhere below his chin. Though his face didn't get as much damage it was stilled burned and now had a dark complexion now. I suddenly felt numb as I watched a nurse refill the bag that was connected to one of the many tubes in him. She gave me a small sad smile when she saw me. A smile that said, "I'm sorry that this turned out this way for you. It must be hard to see this." I didn't smile back at her; I let my eyes drift to look at Johnny. He was sleeping or unconscious.

"He's still unconscious from the accident." The nurse unknowingly answered my mental question. "A piece of timber fell on his back and broke his spine." I finally looked up at the woman and responded for the first time since I entered the room.

"He'll be alright though won't he? I mean, you fix his spine can't you? It's like all his other bones." The nurse shook her head.

"The spine holds the nerves. Even if he lives through a surgery, he'd be crippled for life." I just barely heard the rest of her sentence. My mind was reeling around three words she had said. "If he lives." Johnny had been through everything. He had to live; he had to enjoy life for once. He was the one person I knew who didn't deserve to die. Maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe she just fumbled up her words a bit.

"If he lives?" I asked her. I knew what she meant before she said it. Tears were flowing freely down my face.

"The chances of him living are very, very slime. We don't expect him to live through the next week." I heaved a sob and my tears were coming faster and harder.

"Please miss…" I left the room before she finished and headed to the elevator. I had to see Dally and tell him what they said. He wouldn't let them not save Johnny. I wiped my tears away and tried to take deep breaths but they kept coming. I got out on my floor and immediately went to Dally's room. I knew it would be empty. Nurses could barely make it through the door with there being a commotion and the Curtis boys probably already saw him. When I walked in the room it was empty besides Dally who was playing with the needle in his arm. He looked up when I walked in and immediately frowned.

"What happened?" I walked to his bed and sat in the chair next him.

"Johnny. They said he might not make it." I could barely get the sentence out before I started crying again. Dally grabbed my hand and motioned for me to come under sheet with him. Immediately I got in and buried my head into his chest.

"Johnny doesn't deserve this." My words and sobs mixed together as I talked. Dally just alternated between petting my hair and rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

"I know darling, I know."

I cried myself to sleep that night in Dally's arms. He didn't seem to mind. I knew he was torn up about Johnny too, I was just showing the most emotion.

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight and the steady rise and fall of Dally's chest. My head hurt again from crying but it was the least of my concerns. I sat where I was and didn't move. I thought about how Pony, Dally, and I had gotten off clean but Johnny got the most consequences. I was in my own world until I felt Dally stir and start rubbing my back again.

"You awake?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I gave a sigh as I sat up. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Dally shook his head.

"Don't worry about." He reached up and gave me a gentle reassuring kiss. I suddenly realized I probably looked horrible. My eyes were more than likely red and puffy, my nose was probably red and not to mention my hair.

"How can you like me like this. I look gross." Dally stroked my face with his thumb lovingly.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you." It was the first real "moment" Dally and I had had in a while and it felt great. If only everything else was great.

A couple of days past and people were visiting Dally and Johnny all the time. Tim even came to visit. I would have stayed in the hospital everyday if the nurses would've let me. They said sleeping in a chair isn't good for you or something like that.

It was the day of the rumble and I had come to visit Dally. He really wanted to be in the rumble but nobody would let him check out. I walked in and saw him messing with a nurse. She was replacing his fluid bag and he was insulting her.

"Dallas stop being rude." I scolded him. He stopped insulting her and sat up as I approached the bed. The nurse looked at me and mouthed 'thank you' before exiting.

"Get me out of here babe. I hate hospitals." I kissed his cheek.

"I tried that remember?" I had tried. The woman said I would have to be family to do that.

"I know. When's the rumble?" Dally seemed eager. I looked at the clock.

"In about an hour, why?" Dally looked at me and smirked at me with a grin that was distinctively Dallas's. It meant that he was about to cause trouble, or in this case, break out of the hospital. "Fine, I don't care what you do but I'm not going to be here when you do it." Dally laughed for some reason and went on talking about how he was being tortured here at the hospital. It took approximately twenty minutes apparently to execute a plan. I only know that because it was twenty minutes before he told me to visit Johnny. I did what I was told anyway. As I entered Johnny's room I could heard Dick Clark's voice on American Bandstand.

"Hey Johnny cakes." He smiled as I came and sat by him. Ever since the day I learned about Johnny's fate, I tried to stay upbeat and positive around him. No need to act all sad and depressed around him I figured.

"Hey Kennedy. So the rumble's soon isn't it?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I think he's going to break out of the hospital to fight. A rumble isn't a rumble unless he's there."

Johnny and I talked and watched TV. He said he liked the company and believed him. I wouldn't want to be alone if I were in his position. About an hour and a half went by when Johnny turned off the TV suddenly and looked at me.

"Kennedy?" I looked at him slowly. The way he said my name gave me that 'something isn't right' feeling.

"Yeah?" He grabbed my hand in his now scared one.

"Remember when I told you my mom came to the hospital the other day?" I nodded. "I didn't want to see her. I told them I didn't want to see her because she wasn't really my mom. She was the one who gave birth to me and that's it. I could hear her screaming how ungrateful I was from the hallway. You should up ten minutes later complaining because they wouldn't let you bring in Coca Cola for me." I smiled in remembrance. "What I'm trying to say is, you took care of me better than my mom and you care about me more than my mom. I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you Johnny." He nodded.

"Yeah I do." I still had that 'something isn't right' feeling as Dally and Ponyboy burst in the room.

"We did it! We beat the Socs."Dally proudly announced the victory. I could believe they won too. They both were bruised and beaten.

"There's no use, fighting's no good." Johnny was wheezing now and his voice was getting quiet. I felt my eyes start watering.

"We're proud of you Johnny. I'm proud of you Johnny; it's going to be alright." Dally Looked me and tried to smile but it was weak and useless.

"Pony." Johnny called him over and Ponyboy crouched next to him. "Stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold." Johnny gave out his last sigh and fell lifeless. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. This couldn't be happening. Johnny was getting better.

"Johnny, come on man." Dally shook him but he didn't move. Tears were falling down my cheeks and my voice was shaky now.

"Johnny you can't go." I cried and shook him a little harder than Dally. He didn't respond, he'd never respond. It all came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. Johnny was dead. He wasn't coming back. I stood up and went outside. I could hear loud sobs ringing in my ears I realized it was me who was making them. My legs gave out in the hallway outside of Johnny's door. I knew that people were probably staring at me but I didn't care. I was on my knees in a hospital with my face in my hands crying my eyes out for Johnny. He didn't deserve any of this. If I could I would be the one in Johnny's place and he'd be in mine. Johnny deserved happiness.

"Kennedy." I heard my name but I didn't respond, I just continued crying. That's when I felt myself being picked up. I knew it was Dally because when my face went into his chest, he smelled of cigarettes, mint, and Coca Cola like he always did. He carried me out of the hospital in his arms. I could feel the silence and people's eyes as everyone watched us leave.

Dally put me in my car and took the keys from my pocket. He couldn't comfort me while he was driving but mostly because he himself was devastated. He muttered to himself about how he should've made Johnny hard and how it was his fault. We stopped at my house and sat for a minute before Dally jumped out the car and stumbled to the door. By the time I had gotten inside my house, Dally was already in the living room mumbling to himself.

"I should have made him hard, made him ready. I shouldn't have let him go into the church." I went and sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault." Dally firmly yet gently pushed me off. He stood up and started out the door. I knew he would do something stupid if I let him leave. I jumped up and ran to him before he left. I grabbed his arm as he began to step off the porch.

"Kennedy just let me go." I let him go went to stand in front of him. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"I love you Dallas and you love me. I don't want to lose you too. I couldn't take it. Don't do that to me." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He hugged me tightly and brought me back inside of the house and up the stairs to my room. We lay in my bed and comforted each other. We fell asleep with our arms around each other and tears for Johnny on our faces.


	20. Fin

It was about two and a half months after Johnny's death. We put our money together to have a funeral for him. Shepard's gang came as well as ours but Johnny's parents never showed. It didn't matter, nobody wanted them there anyway. After the funeral we all started to cope with it at our own pace. Darry, Steve and Soda all mourned but let's face it, life had to go on. Ponyboy had a hard time at first. He let his grades drop and let his attitude become harder but he was starting to get back to his old self. Dally got back to his tough self quicker than I thought though I know most of the time it was a façade. I was having a little bit of a hard time. I was used to Johnny being around all the time and the silence was just a constant reminder of how he wasn't there. As a way of getting out of mourning, I packed up Johnny's things and donated them to a home for abused children. I knew he would've liked it.

Today Dally and I were finishing up moving all my stuff to the master bedroom so I could have the head room in the house while we turned my old room and Johnny's room into guest rooms. I laid back on the bed with a groan. We were finally done moving everything.

"Do you think we need to test the bed? See if it still works?" Dally gave me a look that was probably supposed to be seductive but it made me laugh.

"I think not. I 'm sure it works fine." Dally laid next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Alright."

Life was getting good again and I wanted it to stay that way, at least for a while.

Credits (3rd person)

Kennedy Johnson graduated high school with honors and went to a Tech School to become a nurse. Her and Dallas stayed a couple and eventually Dally proposed to Kennedy. They got married and the whole gang was invited. They aren't planning on having kids anytime soon.

While Sandy never came back to Tulsa after moving to Florida, Sodapop Curtis still found love with a woman named Candy who had moved to Tulsa and opened up an ice cream parlor. How about that? They ended up having two children, Noah and Abigail.

Steve came to own the DX Station he worked at and is currently going steady with the owner of an auto part convenient store named Henry's. Her name was Lauren.

Darryl Curtis married a woman named Miranda. He went to fix her roof one day and couldn't get enough of her the next.

Ponyboy graduated high school at the top of his class and went to college in Alabama. He's studying Literature and Writing.

Two Bit got around to getting a job at a bar where he did a little comedy on the side. He met up with Marcia again and plans to purpose, he's just thinking of the funniest way to do it.

* * *

**I'm done! Write your vicious "It's a Mary Sue" reviews, write no reviews, stop reading it, I don't care. I'm done! I have to say, I have no desire to write another "The Outsiders" fic again. **

**Now, a couple of people voted on my poll but it's tied so I need at least one other person to vote on my poll saying which story they want me to write next. I could get started on the story as soon as today.**


End file.
